


It's Platonic

by Akage



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternative Universe - The Maze Runner, Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Kissing, Awkwardness, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Glader Slang, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2016, Minho Ships It, Multi, Smut, Thomas is half Stiles, Threesome, minewt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akage/pseuds/Akage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho and Emily have been inseparable since she started University. Minho the track star athlete and Emily the English drama student.<br/>When Emily get's paired with Newt for a drama assignment Minho is his usual helpful self, deciding to help them out with it, after learning they have to kiss of course.<br/>This can't end well for anyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Best friends

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for International Fanworks day.  
> I also wanted to post this because I haven't found any Minho/Female Character/Newt fics. It's all Thomas, not that I have anything against him.  
> Anyway if you know of any out there let me know.  
> Hope you enjoy~

Minho, he was my best friend. I didn't have any friends since moving over from the UK to study abroad. He was the first friend I made when I moved here 4 months ago and we were inseparable, best buds, together all the damn time. Not that I minded. I loved the guy, in a platonic way of course.

  
I watched as he sped round the track with ease, like he had ran it a thousand times and, to be honest, he probably had, a number of times I've sat here on free periods or after lessons and just watched him run. He was a born runner and I was so bloody proud as he reached the finish line on his third and final lap coming out as the winner, beating Ben by a whole 2 seconds.  
I dive up from my seat on the bleachers and scream as soon as he finished. I knew he could do it. Minho looks up to find me in my usual spot and his hands go in the air in victory and there's a wide smile on his face which I return as the crowd cheered for him.

"Man this is good" Minho remarks after taking a mouthful of the alcohol he had just been served in the nightclub we always come to. I smile and pick up my vodka and coke.  
"You deserve it, you were fucking awesome out there, knew you'd win." I say proudly and he smirks  
"I practice" he shrugged

"So, how was Ratman today, still treating you like shit?" Minho asks about my drama teacher and I sigh  
"I think he just hates me because I'm not American" I say with a roll of my eyes.  
Honestly, Jansen wasn't so bad, at least at first but then he put me with this guy in my class called Newt and we had to do a small scene from Hamlet, I was Ophelia and Newt was Hamlet. We did the most dramatic scene we could and worked really hard on it and we ended up doing the best which for some reason since then Janson has been more demanding of mine and Newt's work and causing us more stress than needed. If he was trying to push us for our benefit then I'd understand but he was just being pure mean and I had no idea why.

  
Minho puts his hand on my shoulder, squeezing gently with a smile  
"Fuck him, not literally, you know what I mean! Don't let him get to you, so you and Newt rocked that scene, wish I could have been there, never been one for Hamlet or Macbeth or shit like that, though" Minho says getting a laugh from me out of it and he smiles, bringing his glass to his lips again.  
"Well we have plenty more acting tests to do before the 2 years are up, I'm sure you can watch a few more of them." I say and Minho smiles  
"So when do I get to meet this Newt anyway?" Minho asks and I shrug.  
"I dunno, soon I hope, he's really nice, he's a transfer from England too and he's really cute." I say raising my brows at Minho, knowing he courted both ways. I smile catching his intrigued look for a second before he cleared his throat and just nodded casually and I nudge his shoulder  
"Come on, lets dance" Minho smiles although he rolls his eyes at my suggestion and he stands up knowing that we always have to dance, even if he has been running all afternoon, he had a shuck load of energy anyway, I don't know how he did it.

Although I had my own place I shared with house mates, making student life a little cheaper I always ended up going home with Minho over the weekends, especially if we went out drinking to celebrate his running or my acting classes or any other excuse we could find for drinking.  
I collapse on Minho's king sized bed on my back, arms sprawled, my dolly shoes falling off my feet, my head not quite hitting the pillow as Minho follows me into his room.  
God, I love Minho's big luxurious soft bed, I only had a single. He shared with room mates too, after all although Minho's family was well off he wasn't one for taking their money, he believed in paying for himself, standing up on his own feet, he was someone to look up to.

I open my eyes when I hear him throw his leather jacket over his computer chair and I look at the athlete stood in his tidy spacious room. Posters of bands and pictures of him with friends and family adjourned the walls, a nice simply blue rug lay at the end of his bed that he is currently standing on as he smiles down at me as I smile back. His curtains were closed like always, I don't think they ever opened. His room smelled like Minho, a hint of sweat, aftershave and hair spray. He pulls his top from over his head, showing me those strong arm muscles and his well-defined abs. I lick my lips and Minho rolls his eyes.  
"Like what you see there English?"  
I roll my eyes at Minho's great use of a nickname  
"Sure do" I smirk and he steps forward and throws himself over me on the large bed, hands beside my head holding his weight so not to crush me under his large muscles and even bigger hair. I giggle, I blame it on the alcohol and wrap my arms around his neck and pull him in for a kiss.

Just because I said I loved him as a friend doesn't mean we don't have awesome bed breaking sex now and again. I guess if you wanted to give it a name we're friends with benefits and it was our secret that no one knew about although I'm sure some could guess. There was already a rumour going around we're dating anyway, not that we cared about rumours. But if people asked if we were actually together we just answer with a "No, It's platonic!". except for my room mate Brenda who was the noisiest woman you could ever meet and you could not lie to her, especially when she has heard us on more than one occasion. the first time being Minho's fault for answering my phone on top of me, saying I was too busy playing naked twister. He thought he was funny.

  
I didn't want to get a boyfriend because I knew that after my 2 years here in America I'd be returning to the UK to be back with my family and hopefully get myself a job there in some show, it was my dream and that's why I had saved up and worked damn hard to get into this university across seas. It was the best there was in America and I wasn't about to fuck it up by falling head over heels for some dream boy, even if that guy was the sexiest guy in University. That's why we told each other it's just platonic and just for a couple years before I have to head back home and never get to see him again. Attachment wasn't an option here!

My clothes soon joined the athletes on his floor. I had been naked around him so many times now I wasn't ashamed of any part of my body. He made me feel amazing, knew exactly where to touch, caress, nibble, bite, kiss, exactly what to say, how fast to go, how to say my name in that gut-wrenching way that made me know he was enjoying this just as much as me, it always ended up sending me over the edge in a powerful orgasm until we fell to sleep in each others arms.

 

"You ready?" He asks and I roll my eyes  
I'm about to say no sarcastically when he's pushing himself inside of me.  
I grip onto him and bite my lip, not wanting to moan and wake Aris and Alby up, Minho's house mates.  
"Oh shuck" Minho mutters as he thrusts inside of me in deep calm thrusts.  
I lean my head back and enjoy the way Minho makes me feel when he's inside of me. No one has made me come as hard as this guy has right here.

 

"English!" I'm shaken awake lightly by the bigger spoon behind me. I murmur what I think is get lost to hear Minho laugh

"Your phone"

My eyes snap open and that's when I hear it. I jump out of bed and sprint across the room in nothing and grab my small bag, looking for my crappy little Iphone. Minho's smiling at my naked form as I grab the phone with a rush and answer without even looking who called.

"Hey" I hear an excited English voice over the phone and I smile at hearing my drama friend.

"Newt hey, what's up?" I ask sitting down on the bed as I felt the mattress move and turn to see Minho, also as naked as the day he was born, grab a clean pair of boxers and he leaves the room with a wink. I knew him too well to know he was heading for the shower.

"We still meeting at that coffee shop by campus before picking up our new project?"

"Erm yeah, don't trust me to not turn up?" I ask with a smile and I can hear the smile in his voice when he replies

"Not with that killer hang over I know you have"

"How..?"

Newt laughs and I smile at just hearing it, it's infectious.

"It's a student club, I was there, you were too busy dancing with that runner to notice anything else, Minho right?" I smile and look to the wall where I knew Minho's stood, naked and under the water, it's a nice view.

"You should of come over and said hi, Minho wants to meet you." I say deciding I had better get dressed and get up, grabbing my clothes dotted around the room

"I didn't want to disturb you, you didn't tell me you were going out with the most popular guy here" he states and I smile

"Were not erm, going out or anything like that were just best friends" I state

"Oh, you looked really, erm, close"

"We are but were just friends Newt, don't worry Minho's single" I beam and I hear him cough before speaking up

"I'm er, I wasn't, I mean, Minho's ok I just"

I laugh causing Newt to stop explaining

"I'm teasing Newt, so was it 11 at that coffee shop?" I ask now holding all my clothes in my hand

"Yeah, 11"

"Ok, I'll see you then"

"Yeah, see you"

I laugh to myself as I put the phone down.

Why was all the cute guys here gay, or, at least, bi sexual like Minho was. I wondered if Newt was actually gay or not, He didn't come across as gay but I've seen the way he blushes whenever that guy Thomas says hi to him who's in the art department in the same building. Maybe I could ask him, we were friends now right?

Minho returns, hair flat and wet in nothing but his basic boxers and a towel over his shoulder and I just shamelessly stare until he snorts and starts pulling out clothes from his wardrobe  
"I have to go, I'm meeting Newt in an hour. We have that new drama project I was telling you about last week, the one where we don't know what it is until we get it, me and Newt partnered up again for it as Jensen said it's a boy girl thing" I explain grabbing my bag and Minho nods before looking at me pulling a clean shirt on.  
"Why don't you bring him back here after class, I have practice with Ben for a few hours so I could meet you in the car park afterwards and we could all hangout?"  
I raise a brow before smiling  
"So you want to finally meet the guy now I mentioned he was cute, and British!" I say and Min smiles  
"No! ... not exactly" I laugh grabbing my thin cardigan. America was a lot warmer than England is so I never bring jackets out with me anywhere.  
"Sure, You won't want me when you get your hands on Newt, I think he might like guys too" I say excitedly wiggling my eyebrows and Minho snorts chucking the towel at me which I catch with a warning look  
"Damn you and your reflexes" he mutters and I laugh heading for the door  
"So bounds as your going to practice on a weekend, you want to drive me there?" I ask with a cheeky wink and Minho smiles  
"I swear you're only my friend because I drive" He mutters grabbing his running shoes and running gear  
"And for your body" I say matter of factly  
"Yeah well I'm only your friend because your a foreign beauty" Minho mutters and I snort  
"Says the Korean" he laughs and we leave his house as he argues the fact he's been here longer than I have.

 

 


	2. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho meets Newt.

Minho leaves me when we get out of the car and heads for the track to meet Ben and I head just outside the university to the coffee shop next door where Newts stood patiently waiting for me, his head in his phone as he texts away.  
He's wearing skinny jeans, black converse and a buttoned-up grey cardigan. His blond hair is fluffy and covered by a grey beanie making me think he showered this morning and couldn't be bothered to do anything with it. He looks up and smiles as he notices me walk towards him and I return it.  
"Hey" he beams happily in greeting and I return it as he puts his phone away and holds the door open for me.  
Inside it's filled with chatter and students. A few I recognise. Teresa, an art student I met on my first day here that helped me find my class smiled at me and I noticed she was sat with another art student I have seen countless times in the halls, Thomas.

I look at Newt to see him look down with a blush and I smile and we head for a booth by the window.  
"You like him don't you" I tease and he looks up alarmed  
"Who, what, Thomas?" He asks and I smile  
"It's obvious Newt, go talk to him, ask him for a coffee or something" I suggest and he shakes his head  
"Minho, how did you become friends with him?" Newt asks chancing another glance at Thomas who's sat up the counter eating waffles with Teresa just provong my theory of him liking the guys  
"He just came up to me, vein as shit that one is. He welcomed me to uni, asked what I was studying then said he'd show me round, we ended up going for a drink after and I dunno, we just really hit it off, he's sarcastic, funny, ambitious, he's a great guy" I say and Newt sighs  
"What, you are too, you're good looking, great at acting, you have nothing to worry about" I state with an encouraging smile on my face.  
"There's one thing." he says and I look at him waiting for him to elaborate  
"I don't think he swings that way" He looks over at Teresa and Thomas and I take it all in.  
Yep, Thomas seemed all over Teresa, there was no denying that, they might actually be together with the way they smile and brush each others arms. I look at Newt saddened at this  
"Minho does though and he's dying to meet you." I say and he looks at me, the frown on his face completely gone and he's almost smiling  
"Minho, really, I thought . . "  
"Yeah you though wrong." I say and Newt smiles as the waiter comes over to us, asking if we wanted just our regular teas. We are English after all.

Thankfully it was a weekend meaning the grounds would mostly be empty but most of the buildings were still open so some students could practice over the weekend if they wished. That meant the Drama and Art building was mostly locked up, just 2 rooms left open for practice. It also meant teachers weren't here unless they had some work to do but Janson wasn't here and we went in the building to the main room open to all to find our folders.  
"I swear Janson's always late finishing up our work schedules because he likes to make us come back to this place on a weekend" Newt says as he holds the door for me as we enter the building. I laugh  
"Yeah, I think you hit the nail right on the head there" I state  
"The what?" Someone asks and I turn to see Gally with a confused look on his face. He was another drama student, he wasn't in our class though.  
"It's an English expression" I say and he rolls his eyes and walks away like he's ashamed to be seen with us  
"What's his problem?" I ask and Newt just shrugs as we head for our folders.  
"So what you doing now?" I ask Newt as we sit on a bench by the car park to see what we had been given to do a few minutes later.  
"I've got nothing planned, was just gonna go home and play my Xbox for a bit" he says and I smile  
"I'm going back to Min's, he said you're welcome to come hang out, he's giving me a lift soon" I say and Newt looks up at me  
"Erm, he actually asked?"  
"Yeah, me and Min are best friends, a friend of his is a friend of mine and vice-versa" I state with a shrug and he nibbles his lip in thought which I thought was really cute. It's a damn shame he's gay.  
"Yeah, sounds good" he says and I smile and get my phone out to text Minho.

'We're done, what time are we heading back?' I send him then look at my folder  
"So what we got?" I ask flicking through the folder to find the newly added wallet with our latest work load for the coming week.  
I glance at Newt but have to look back as I look away. Newt looks worried.  
"Newt?"  
He looks at me with a bit of a guilty expression  
"It's erm!"  
Newt doesn't finish but I know he isn't exactly fond of what we have to do  
"Bridget Jones fucking diary, the knickers kiss, is Janson insane!"  
"So you've watched it?" Newt asks, clearly trying to lighten the mood  
I look at him but as soon as I look at my friends face the anger fades and I sigh  
"Which English woman hasn't seen those films?" I ask and he shrugs and we both smile  
"Oh man" I say closing the folder  
"Yeah" Newt says quietly and I frown  
My phone beeps letting me know I have a text. I open it up straight away to read a message from Minho  
'Come to the tracks and watch my fine ass run for a while, you know you want to ;)'  
I roll my eyes but smile, Minho always managed to put a smile on my face  
'You just want Newt to watch your fine ass!'  
'So you're admitting my ass is indeed fine?' He replies and I laugh as I tell Newt were meeting Minho at the tracks  
'We all know you have a fine ass Minho, along with fine.. other things ;)'  
';) you love it English'

Minho and Ben were jogging together, taking it easy and talking together as me and Newt got there. I lead Newt to the seats where I usually sit and smile happily to myself when I notice that's where Minho's put his bag . I wave to Minho who waves back with a smile, also sending a smile to Newt who nods uncomfortably.  
"You sure Minho's ok with me going back to his?" Newt asks after only sitting there for a minute  
"Yeah, he wants to meet you, you haven't got to, though, hope you don't feel like you have to or anything." I say looking to the blonde beside me, his hands gripping the end of his cardigan sleeves cutely as they sit in his lap. Maybe he does that when he's feeling unsure, or maybe he's just cold, or completely uncomfortable, I had no idea but I smile at it anyway.  
"No I want to it's just, he's the popular track star, I'm just, an unpopular drama kid" he states and I snort  
"Hey, me too" He smiles at that and then were both laughing at the similarities between us, no wonder we hit it off well when we got put together for the Hamlet scene.  
Minho does another 8 laps before he man hugs Ben goodbye and he jogs up the steps to sit with us.  
He plonks down beside me grabbing his towel, wiping the sweat from his face and neck before he smiles at us both  
"So you must be Newt" Minho says, putting a hand out to the blond  
"Nice to finally meet you" Minho says as Newt shakes his hand  
"Yeah, you too" Newt says back with a wide smile and I can't help but smile myself looking at the two. I could see a beautiful friendship blossoming.  
I give Minho a knowing smile to say 'told you he was cute' and Minho rolls his eyes as he puts his towel back in his bag and stands up  
"So what's this new project of yours, get to kill anything?" Minho asks as we head for the car park where Minho had his very nice Mercury cougar muscle car he happily bought second hand.  
"Yeah, our scenes actually one from battle royale" I reply sarcastically which Minho realises I'm being sarcastic straight away bounds as he's the king of sarcasm round here  
"That'd be fricken cool" Minho says and Newt chuckles  
"Nah we got Bridget Jones" I admit sadly and Minho looks at me  
"What's that?" he asks and I smile  
"A love story" I say and his confused frown turns in to a smirk that says I'm gonna have fun ripping into you and I pout as he laughs clapping my shoulder  
"Come on, I know exactly what we are doing when we get to mine" Minho says and I look at Newt with a scared expression and he shrugs with a small smile

The drive to Minho's was short bounds as he doesn't live too far. He'd have jogged it here if I didn't ask for a lift. so I'm lazy, sue me!  
Minho blasted some old school rock, drumming away to eye of the tiger as we reached his house.  
Aris was in when we arrived, sat on the couch watching telly. We had to pass the living room to get to the stairs. He called a hello and I decided to step inside to speak to him as I haven't seen him in a while. He's been practically living at his girlfriends Rachel's. I haven't even met her yet.  
"Hey Aris, hows things?" I ask  
"Good, what about you, haven't seen you in a while, Minho said you kicked ass at Hamlet" He says as Minho just jogs to his room leaving Newt stood awkwardly in the hall until Minho calls him up. I give him a smile and look back to Aris  
"Yeah, got full marks" I say proudly and he smiles  
"What about you, hear you have a concert coming up next month"  
"Yeah, got a good feeling about it too, you should stop by at lunch and hear us play"  
Aris was in a band and currently doing music at the uni. He was on drums and he was really really good.  
"Sounds awesome, Ill stop by on Monday" I say and he smiles  
I bid a quick goodbye and bound up the familiar stairs and enter Minho's. closing the door behind me out of habit and smile as Newt was looking down at his phone with a blush as Minho is currently changing out of his running shirt and I smile  
"Eww Minho put the moobs away" I tease and Minho smirks  
"Don't pretend you don't love it" he says, flexing his guns like he had to prove a point and I smile  
"Keep telling yourself that Korea" I mock back with the stupid nickname and he laughs and I sit next to Newt  
"So what's the plan?" I ask Minho and he smiles walking over to his computer, turning it on on its desk as he spins on the chair waiting for the old thing to power up. I keep telling him to get a laptop but he was too stubborn to lend money from his parents.  
"Were illegally streaming that Jones movie" he says and me and Newt both look at him in surprised  
"What?" I ask and he winks proudly like it's the best idea he's come up with  
"I've never seen it and I want to know what scene you have to do" he says now clicking away at the mouse  
"Were not doing it!" I state and Minho and Newt both look at me  
"I don't think we have a choice" Newt says and I frown  
"I am not standing in front of all the drama students, people we don't even know in my knickers" I say and Minho smiles  
"So what, you think you can just talk to Janson and he will give us a different scene to do? I don't think that's possible, you know Ratman" Newt says and I sigh  
"I swear he's done this on purpose to spite me" I mutter  
"Then go for it, 110%! don't show your fears, go up on stage, head high and fucking give the best performance ever, with no shame!" Minho says pointing a finger at me and I sigh  
"He's right" Newt says and I look at my friend  
"We will talk to Ratman anyway but if we have no choice then take Minho's advice" Newt says  
"Thank you Newt, I can see were gonna be best friends, your wiser than that one over there" Minho says and I lob his own smelly sock at him and he glares at me and I just shrug, he deserved it.

Minho actually sat there and watched Bridget Jones diary as we all sat on the bed. He didn't even complain and I swear he enjoyed every second. Me and Newt had already seen it before but I actually gave points to Minho, it was probably a good idea to watch it again, it's best to know everything bounds as we have to act out a scene from it.  
Minho pauses the scene where Bridget kisses Mark in the snow in her underwear after he had said 'yes they fucking do' and Minho looks back and forth between me and Newt a few times, mouth wide before back to the screen then back to us  
"You have to act out that scene?" he asks and I nod  
Minho laughs and I push him, unfortunately, he didn't fall off the bed like I had hoped.  
"Oh man, I have to sneak in to see that" he mutters and I roll my eyes. He's sneaked in to see my performance in an interview with the vampire when I played a victim and had to die. Yeah, Minho wasn't missing that one.  
"So you have to kiss like three times and everything?" Minho asks  
"Erm, twice" Newt says and Minho rewinds the scene and I put my hands in my head  
"Nah man, look, three times, they kiss then break apart straight away for like a second then they're back to kissing, then you swear, are you even aloud to swear? ..." A few seconds of silence from Minho and I finally look back up  
"And then they kiss again!" Minho points out, pointing to the screen as if to further explain and I sigh  
"So!" I exclaim annoyed and he laughs and I want to throttle the Korean  
"I can't wait to see that!" He says and, this time, I do push him off the bed.

After making Minho stop rewinding and replaying that damn scene over and over he finally turns his computer off and turns on his Xbox and he and Newt play call of duty zombies while I take a shower to give them both some alone time to bond and hopefully become friends. I had plenty of clothes at Minho's anyway, taking some to the bathroom with me so I could change in their bounds as Newt was here.  
When I got out of my shower about half an hour later they were no longer playing COD and instead they were both sat on his bed talking about Newt's life in London before he came here. I take the pad and add into the conversation about England and we all chat about how nice London is while I play Kino solo, dying round 26 because I forgot to buy revive cola.  
Minho and Aris cooked up some freezer pizzas and we watched how to train your pet dragon and Newt was happily speaking to Minho and Aris easily come half 8.  
"I'm gonna head back, it's getting late and there's stuff I need to do" Newt says when the film finishes.  
"Can you point me to the nearest bus stop?" Newt asks  
"Nah man, I'll take you home" Minho says getting up and I smile and follow them out of the room after Newt says a friendly goodbye and thank you to Aris.  
We get in the car, Newt telling Minho where he lived and we set off, music still blasting.  
"You staying tonight?" Minho asks me from my seat in shotgun and I shrug  
"Can do, I'll only have to go back to Brenda and Jorge arguing as usual" I say on about my house mates that are constantly at war, I don't know why but they hate each other, I just think they secretly want to fuck each other.  
Minho laughs knowing exactly what I'm on about  
"Need anything picking up?"  
"Nah, got more clothes at yours than I have at mine" I admit and Min nods  
"You sure you two aren't going out?" Newt asks from the back with a smile  
"Hell no were not" I state  
"Ahh, she wants me," Minho says to Newt and Newt laughs as I roll my eyes, knowing not to hit the slinthead while he's driving.  
We pull up to Newts a few minutes later, just a small simple apartment building. He lived alone in a tiny place with only 3 rooms, it was cheap and was big enough to live in, just about. I had been here three times the past month since we have been friends to practice for that Hamlet scene we had to do. Newt climbs out of the car and stands at my open window  
"Today's been fun, was nice hanging out" Newt says looking at Minho  
"Like wise man, you're welcome to chill any time." Minho says and Newt smiles and if it wasn't dark I'd swear he's blushing but I couldn't be sure.  
"I'll text you later" I tell Newt and he nods at me  
"Get back safe, see ya, thanks again" Newt says politely and I wave him bye as he climbs the steps to his building  
"So?" I ask Minho as soon as were pulling away from the building  
"So?"  
"What do you think, he's a great guy right?" I ask and Minho nods  
"Yeah, he seems cool"  
"Good looking too right?" I say and Minho gives me a pointed look and I smile  
"Just because you fancy him doesn't mean I do" Minho states  
"Oh whatever, he could turn a straight guy gay, he's British, I know how you all love the accent, I'm proof of that" I say and Minho smiles dirtily  
"Yeah, my point exactly" I state and Minho sighs  
"You're the one that has to kiss him" Minho says and my jaw drops  
Shit I have to kiss him  
"3 times!" Minho adds in and I close my eyes leaning my head back on the seat  
"Jealous" I say hoping to make Minho as uncomfortable as I am and he snorts a no and I smile to myself. Yeah, he is.


	3. An actors kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratman is as evil as you know him to be and Minho shows Newt how real kissing is so much better than fake kissing.

"What did you think of Minho?"  
I text Newt once I was lying in Minho's bed that night as Minho was having a wash in his bathroom  
"He seems nice" was Newts small reply  
"He is right, not your typical popular bully douche, he said I should have introduced you both sooner"  
"I was expecting him to be like that but yeah, he's nice, have to hang out more, you sure he's gay and you're not dating?"  
"Were not together Newt :) besides he's bi. like Min said, you're always welcome round"  
I put my phone down when Minho enters the bedroom and I smile as he turns the light off and climbs in bed, staying on his own side, no sex tonight it seems. We may be young adults but we wasn't horny all the time and we fell to sleep easily together.  
We wake up sweaty and moulded together, our legs entwined together and Minho's arm over my stomach as he snored lightly into my ear. I smile and peer at the sleeping runner next to me. He was usually awake before me so I enjoyed just being cuddled up to my friend for a few minutes longer before the bathroom called.

Monday morning Newt was waiting on the car park bench like we had planned yesterday through texts.  
Minho waves to Newt, locking up his car and heading in the other direction towards the sports building and I head over to Newt.  
"Ready for that dreaded talk with Ratman?" Newt asks, gripping his books to his chest, His hair was a lot neater today and he wore a beatles t-shirt with his signature skinny jeans and converse. I smile looking at him wondering if he knew how handsome he looked before I snap myself out of drooling over my gay friend and shrug  
"Let's get it over with!"  
Inside our room it's full of chatter as our class mates are stood around the room, some collecting a chair from the stacks from the side to sit down. Janson was sat at his desk looking over something while a student talked to him. By the looks of things she didn't seem happy with her assignment either. Me and Newt share a look before Zart approaches us, looking from the girl talking to our teacher to us again.  
"You'll never guess what me and Harriet got for our project" he says and Newt nods his head in a questioning way.  
"Only The Hunger Games!" He says like it's the worst thing ever  
"Really, what's so bad about that?" I ask confused  
"I'm Peeta, Harriet's Katness"  
"Yeah I really don't see what's wrong with that one" Newt smiles at his friend and Zart rolls his eyes  
"It's only the scene where Katness kisses Peeta while they're in the cave!"  
"Bloody hell" Newt says and Zart runs a hand through his mop of blond hair  
"Right! it's ridiculous, Harriet's going to see if we can change scenes" Zart says and we all look over to the girl who I now know is called Harriet. Ratmans finally looking up to the pretty girl with a stern look on his face. He says something and Harriet sighs and walks towards us looking annoyed  
"He won't let us change it, said he'd give us an instant fail if we decide not to do it. Apparently the themes love for all of us, said he's giving us all a challenge, the bastard said one day we may have to kiss a guy on camera we don't like and that it's part of the job so deal with it!" She mutters angrily  
"He actually said that" I ask her  
She nods sadly and I look to Ratman who's got his head back in that folder  
"What did you guys get?" Harriet asks us  
"Bridget Jones" I state and Harriet smiles  
"Which scene?"  
"The one where I have to stand in my knickers and kiss the guy" I exclaim and Harriet's mouth drops  
"You have to stand in your underwear?" She asks  
I see Zart smile and I refrain from giving him evils. I didn't really know the guys that well, he was Newts friend not mine.  
"Shit, that's unlucky, I thought having to kiss that idiot was bad enough" Harriet says on about Zart and he smirks with an eye roll  
"Still want to talk to him?" Newt asks and I sigh  
"Yeah, the kiss I don't mind but I do not want to stand in my knickers" I exclaim and Newt nods and we give a look to say wish us good luck before we walk over to him.  
"What?" the man asks as we approach, giving us a quick glance before jotting something down in his folder  
"Were here about the scene we have been given" I say and he sighs  
"Oh you're only the 9th person to talk to me about it this morning and I'll tell you what I have told them. No!" I look to Newt and he purses his lips together in a look of defeat  
"Do I have to stand in my underwear?" I ask and he looks up at me stopping what he was doing and he sighs  
"Is this what this is about?" he asks and I nod  
"I don't mind the kiss sir, I understand kissing is a part of acting but, standing in front of all the drama teachers, all the drama student in just a t-shirt and my underwear, well frankly I think it's a bit degrading, you have to admit that" I state and I see Newt smile at me and Ratman sighs  
"Think of it this way, yes a kiss is a part of acting, so is showing skin, believe me I could have picked a lot worse, you are not the only student having to wear something ridiculous, although I'll admit yours is the most, degrading, as you put it" I glare at him but he just smirks at my reaction and I can't believe he smirked at me, the bastards enjoying this.  
"Do you not think that's unfair" I say andhe sits back with a smile  
"Life isn't fair"  
We look at each other for a few seconds, I'm filled with rage and anger  
"You know what sir, you're doing this on purpose, you hate me and Newt for some reason, do you have something against us being from another country maybe? you know Newts gay and would find the kiss uncomfortable and you know I would hate the underwear wearing, you're doing this on purpose" I say  
I'm calm saying it though, only saying it quietly for Newt sake, I didn't know if he had told anyone he was gay and I wasn't about to go shouting it out, besides I didn't want to shout at my drama teacher, this was bad enough just saying it to him.  
Ratman sits forward, his features lighting up and he rolls his eyes  
"I'm offended, Newt is that what you think?" Newt furrows his brows and looks from me  
"I just think you're being unfair" Jensen nods and looks to me  
"I honestly have no problem with you or Newt. I'm nothing but impressed, you both clearly worked very hard to get to where you are now, at this university. My decision is final though, I picked scenes that were meant to be a challenge to you all. If you choose not to do it, which you can, I will not stop you, but if you do then you will fail automatically, if that's what you want then go ahead but I do not have a problem with either of you, now take your seats" His last words were stern, no room for argument and I want to growl but keep quiet as we head for the chairs to sit down in the circle we do every lesson.  
Newt was quiet all morning and spent most the lesson just talking to Zart and Harriet. I get worried, maybe I have said something wrong. Was I out of line accusing Janson of hating us because were English, yeah maybe but I wouldn't put it past him, Ratman, as Minho called him was a shady twat and I knew it!  
Thankfully dinner hit and I walked out the class with Newt at my side as I waited for him.  
"Newt are you ok?" I ask and he nods and I frown  
"I'm sorry, my accusation could have gotten us in to big trouble with Ratface, I should have talked to him alone, sorry" I mutter looking down feeling guilty  
"No it's fine, I know Jansons got it out for us for some reason and he's wrong for making you do a scene like that" he says making me feel a little better and I smile  
"Really, you're ok, you haven't spoken to me all lesson, thought you hated me" I state and he smiles  
"No it's just, well" he stops and I stop too and look at him. He's biting his lip looking at me for a while before he thinks of how to word what he wanted to say  
"I'm not gay, well I am but, my first love actually was a girl, I kinda ... don't have a preference" he shrugs  
"Oh" Is all I can really say before I smile guiltily  
"I'm sorry for just assuming Newt, it's not like you look gay I just thought with the way you blushed every time Thomas waved, smiled or said hi-"  
"No it's fine, I should of told you though I guess it never really came up in conversation" he admits and I smile  
"No it's fine honest, so were good right?" I ask and Newt rolls his eyes and we carry on walking  
"Were good ya shank" he says and I laugh and we head for the track to eat with Minho on the bleachers and fill him in on our conversation with Ratman.  
"I'm so proud of you English, sticking up to Ratman like that" Minho says as we eat and I smile.  
"Yeah well I could have gotten in to big trouble, no more accusations at teachers from now on" I mutter still feeling a little bad for Newt on this and Minho rolls his eyes  
"He's a slinthead anyway, so you have to do the scene in your undies?" Minho asks seriously, no sarcasm or smirk on his face and this is when I know why Minho is my best friend. He has his caring moments when he shows he cares about me and I nod and he frowns  
"That sucks, you can borrow one of my tops, they fit you as dresses anyway" he says  
"Thank you" Minho nods like it's nothing and I smile as he takes a bite of his sandwich.  
"So, how long you got till you have to perform it?" Minho asks around a mouthful and I roll my eyes  
"2 weeks, well 1 week and 5 days now" Newt answers  
"But you had a month for Hamlet!" he says with furrowed brows  
"Yeah but this scene is leagues easier than Hamlet" I say

During the rest of the day Minho didn't stop texting me. Mostly just to see if I was ok and that Ratman wasn't singling me out, as well as making me smile. He said he's meeting me after class as he's taking me and Newt for a hot beverage.

Sat at a booth. Minho looking nice and fresh from his after workout shower he orders us a tea and himself a caramel latte and then he's asking the most ridiculous question ever.

"You want to help us?" Newt asks the runner surprised.  
"Yeah, it'll be fun. I'll be like your coach but for acting" Minho's smile is wide and I cant help but smile.  
"Do you know what you're doing? No offence Minho but you're an athlete, not an actor" Newt says with a soft smile.  
Minho waves him off  
"How hard can it be?"  
"You just want to see us kiss" I tease and Minho rolls his eyes  
Minho kicks me under the table and I laugh while Newt was left to just look between us both confused. The look was cute on him.  
The ride back to Minho's afterwards was full of excited chatter from Minho about how he's going to be the best acting coach there ever has been and ever will be, making Newt see the over exaggerated way Minho can get sometimes but I adored his enthusiasm even if I wasn't going to take his teachings seriously. Like Newt said he's a runner not an actor.

Me and Newt sit on Minho's bed going over our lines, trying to learn them word for word. Were saying them back and forth, me putting on a very Bridget Jonesy voice.  
Minho laughs as he walks in with 3 cans of coke in his hands and I sneer at him  
"No carry on, that's good, very erm, very her" Minho says closing the door with his ass and handing us the drinks. I snatch and glare at him but he just smiles and pulls the computer chair round to sit on to watch us.  
"Alright then, let's hear it" Minho says and Newt opens his can and nods at me to begin. I clear my throat and look away from the folder with the scene printed on it. I couldn't have the script in my hand when I was on stage.  
Newt holds the can of coke up when he refers to the folder and Minho smiles and then Newt sips after holding it up in a cheers way. We did it without flaws, it was easy.  
"What about the kisses?" Minho says, a serious tone and expression making me know he's actually taking this seriously and I roll my eyes  
"The kiss is as much as the act as the words and your expressions, I know you're a perfectionist girl" Minho says making me think back to the time when I got the script for the made up play us students had to make and it was over 4 lines of words and I struggled to mesmerise it all and got really moody. Minho had to fuck my brains out just to cheer me up. I smile at Minho and he returns it knowingly and I roll my eyes and look to Newt.  
Newt looks unsure but only for a few seconds then he shrugs  
"I guess practice wouldn't hurt" he says and Minho beams  
"Exactly, who wants to go on stage and act all awkward when it comes to the kiss, you'll look like amateurs" Minho teases and I give him a glare  
I stand up, placing my can of coke down and Newt follows and we stand there awkwardly for a while and Minho rolls his eyes at us both  
"Oh come on, it's just a kiss" Minho says and I glare at him for the umpteenth time today  
"There's a technique we learnt last week, remember, the thumb thing?" I say and Newt raises his brows nodding  
"Oh yeah, think Janson taught us that for this?" He asks  
"Could be" I say nodding "It would make sense" Newt nods and steps forward and he places his right hand on my left cheek, the cheek that Minho had a view from from besides us.  
Newt looks at me softly and asks if I'm ready. I nod with a small smile and he leans forward. I slant my head slightly to the right as he slants his to the left and he brings his face forward. I close my eyes, knowing what to expect. Our lips don't touch but I can feel his lips just hit under my bottom lip, no kissing and from Minho's point of view it should look like were kissing. It still had the ability to give me damn butterfly's just feeling his lips on me  
Newt moves back after a few seconds and we both look at Minho to see if it worked  
"What was that!?" Minho asks disappointed and I smile as Newt takes a deep breath  
"A fake kiss" I state and Minho snorts  
"That was shoddy, here" Minho stands up from his chair and nods for Newt to step back, he does with a curious expression and Minho stands in front of me taking Newt place.  
"This is how it's done!" he says and he leans forward and kisses me on the lips, just a peck before he pulls away and then changes side of the kiss and my eyes are wide as he kisses me. I see Newt looking at us with shock but I close my eyes, just concentrating on Minho's kissing and kiss back just as ferociously. He was a damn good kisser.  
It takes a few moments as I'm lost in the kiss to remember this is only acting, or at least it's meant to be. I pull back and smile at Minho and say my line and surprisingly enough Minho replies with a "Oh yes they fucking do" and we kiss again and he brings his hands on my sides and I smile in the kiss imagining the fake jacket being wrapped around me.  
Minho pulls me in and I smirk and add tongue to the kiss and I can feel Minho smile as he pushes his tongue in my mouth and were practically raping each others mouths until I pull away before he gets a boner and embarrasses himself. We pull apart, us both smiling and I wipe my mouth and we both remember Newts there and look at him. He doesn't look shocked any more, his arms are crossed and his eyebrow raised with a smirk on his face  
"You two have defiantly kissed before, that was a real bloody snog!" I laugh and push Minho playfully and he smirks proudly and sits back down  
"That's how it's done my friend"  
I roll my eyes at Minho and sit down, picking up the folder  
"Like he'd want to kiss me now your mouths being on me" I say picking up my drink and taking a sip  
"I don't know anyone that doesn't want to kiss me shank!" I roll my eyes but I couldn't quite disagree  
"Why don't you play the scene on repeat again" Newt says sitting down himself and grabbing the drink and Minho raises his eyebrows at me as if to say get in there girl and I just ignore him and take a deep breath.  
As Minho's typing in to google trying to find the link to the film again, I look at Newt.  
"You sure about this, you haven't got to kiss me like that prune did" I say and hear a snort from said prune at the computer  
"That was actually really bloody good, if we can look like that on stage we could get full marks on this, we can't get away with the fake kiss on that" he says nodding towards the computer screen and I nod. He was right, if you watch that scene it's obvious we couldn't hide it with a thumb. That's a 'I'm sorry and I love you' kind of kiss.  
Minho tells us to shush as he finds the scene and we watch it about 8 times, each time I watch the kisses closely, how I have to put my hand on Newts cheek at some point, how I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps me in the jacket. Each time I watched the kiss we would have to copy the more I felt hot and bothered. I wanted to kiss Newt like that but not because I had to. Oh god what if I screw it up and make a fool of myself. What if I'm a shit kisser and Newt laughs at me. Oh god oh god.  
Minho claps his hands together and stands up, jumping on to his bed behind me and Newt and points in front of him. Me and Newt get the hint and we stand up readying for the kiss, our first kiss, an acting kiss of course. Oh dear god.  
Minho gives me a reassuring smile as he takes out his phone and I roll my eyes. My kiss with Newt and he didn't even seem bothered. I don't get that guy.  
"Want to act it all out instead of just, going in for the kiss?" Newt asks and I nod gratefully for his suggestion.  
I take a deep breath and a couple steps back.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry" I say waving my hands, giving it my best  
"I didn't mean it. I mean I meant it but I was so stupid that I didn't mean what I meant"  
I take a few deep breathes and wrap my cardigan around me more looking down  
"Christ sake! It's only a diary, everyone knows diary's are just ... full of crap" I say and I try not to smile at getting everything right, at least I think I got my lines right.  
Newt's silent for a few seconds "I know that, it's why I bought you a new one, thought you could make a fresh start" He smiles after his line, acting or not I wasn't sure. I beam happily like my character should and I rush to him, putting my arms around his neck and smile at Minho and realise he's holding the phone up. Oh god he's recording. Minho's smirking and points at Newt and I look at him and I gulp. This was it.

I lean up, Newt being a little taller than me helping with the acting as I was meant to be on my toes anyway and Newt meets me half way, connecting our lips but as soon as his soft dry lips reach mine hes pulling away again. I'm almost saddened before I remember it's planned and he smiles and kisses me before I get the chance to smile back.  
The kiss is nice, simple, sweet and I actually never want it to end. Newt pulls away after a while though and I click why and almost want to hit myself.  
"Hold on a minute, nice boys don't kiss like that" I say with a smile  
"Oh yes they fucking do" Newts suddenly got his hands on my hips and he's pulling me towards him with force I didn't know the scrawny blonde possessed and my insides flip and I put my hand on his cheek smiling in to the kiss. This time Newt has deepened the kiss and my heart is racing more than it was originally. This was a real kiss and Newt's a really good kisser. He tastes good though I couldn't place the addictive taste, maybe it was his own.  
I add to the kiss more, really going for it, loving the way he feels with his arms around me and his lips on mine. Neither of us pulled away until we heard Minho clear his throat.  
Newt pulls back instantly, looking apologetic, I just smile shyly as he lets me go and I step back and look to Minho  
"You two need a room?" Minho asks and I kick him  
"It's called acting nimwit, how was it?" I ask  
"Mmm, it needs a little work, you forgot to wrap your arms around Newt at the end, instead you just kept at his neck" Minho says with a playful smile and I smile with a roll of my eyes  
"Apart from that it was quite convincing" He finishes and Newt rubs the back of his neck awkwardly and I sit down looking at my friend that I just kissed.  
"I think we have it down, we have a chance of doing this" I smile at Newt, trying to get rid of some of the awkwardness I'm trying hard to ignore and Newt nods with a smile  
"Now we just need to go shopping for a pair of knickers" Minho says and I smile shaking my head  
"So what did you think Newt?" Minho asks, turning to the blond.  
"What?" he asks looking to the Korean  
"About the scene, do you think you have it down?" he asks trying to hide his smile, I hate Minho sometimes  
"Erm, I dunno, you're the judge of it I guess" Newt shrugs putting his hands in his jeans pockets  
"How about we play it back" Minho says, a big smile on his face that you can't help smile at yourself no matter how much you want to punch him.

It was awkward. Watching it made me feel uncomfortable yet I couldn't look away. I watched myself, the way I reacted to the kiss but then I watch Newt, his soft features, his lips moving against mine. I couldn't believe I had just kissed him. Minho was smiling at me from the corner of my eye and I give him a glare and he wiggles his eyebrows provocatively and I look back at the phone at the last part of the kiss.  
"See, quite convincing" Minho states pulling the phone away from me and Newt.  
"Great, you can delete it now" I say and he opens his mouth wide, as if I had hurt his phones feelings  
"I'm keeping this forever, gonna put it on youtube" He teases and I can see Newt smile so I roll my eyes  
"You're forgetting I have a picture of you cuddling my bunny slipper" I say and Minho's face drops  
"I thought you deleted that!" He says causing a laugh from Newt  
"What I say and what I do are completely different things" I say  
"You bitch!" I laugh and dodge the pillow and Newt steps back as I fling it back at Minho  
"Guys!" Newt says causing Minho to hold the pillow above his head and I give a silent thank you to Newt for saving me  
"I'm gonna head off, I said I'd meet Zart and Winston at Fry's for lunch" Newt says grabbing his folder and I frown. I didn't want him to go  
Minho drops the pillow  
"You need a lift?" Minho asks him  
"Erm, would you mind, I don't really know this area"  
Minho gets off the bed and grabs his car keys from the computer desk and heads for the door  
"Nah man, I don't mind, where do you want dropping?" He asks as I watch the pair  
"Erm mine would be great"  
Minho looks at me  
"Coming for the ride?" he asks  
I shake my head with a smile  
"Nah think I'll stay here and play xbox" I admit not really wanting to leave Minho's room  
"Ok" He says and leads Newt through the door  
"See you tomorrow" Newt says with a smile before he's gone from sight and I nod and smile and then fall back on the bed when I hear the front door go.  
Holy shit, I just kissed Newt and it turned me on, oh crap!

When Minho returned 20 minutes later I was sprawled across his bed in one of his t-shirt that fitted as a nighty texting my older sister back home. We weren't close but she was telling me about plans for Christmas in a few months time.  
"Thought you were going to play Xbox?" Minho says when he enters the room, throwing the car keys in the usual spot on his computer desk and he kicks off his shoes.  
"You have a shit collection of games" I mutter before smiling up at him, he knew I was teasing, he had a brilliant games collection.  
"So, Newt likes you!" Minho says with a smile and I sit up, discarding my phone for now.  
"More like you interrogated him until he said what you wanted him to say"  
Minho laughs mockingly and sits beside me, putting an arm around my back and I lean into his warm side.  
"A little yes but come on, you watched the video, saw it yourself, he blushed every time I mentioned you, he likes you" His eyebrows wiggle and I sigh, looking down  
"I like what we have Minho" He pulls me harder to him and I close my eyes  
"I like it too but it doesn't stop you having some fun with Newt" I pull away and give him a look  
"Oh right, so you wouldn't mind if I started dating Newt?" I ask knowing it's bullshit  
"Who said anything about dating? fucking, sure" He shrugs and I roll my eyes but find myself smiling  
Minho smiles, grabbing me to him again, pulling me on to his lap where I straddle him on the edge of the bed. I put my hands on his neck and stroke the hair at the back of his head.  
"We swapped numbers, he's coming to the arcade with me and Ben this Friday" I pout knowing Brenda had made plans for me on Friday to go dress shopping so I couldn't join them.  
"He's bi like me isn't he?" Minho asks with a big smile  
"Yeah .. what are you planning Minho?" I ask with a smile although I was worried for my poor friend.  
"Nothing," he says and kisses me. I sink into the kiss instantly, enjoying the familiar feeling and taste on my lips.  
We pull away for air when things get heated. I'm biting my lip left wanting more but that was always the way with Minho.  
"The way you kissed was hot" he says pecking my lips slowly, pulling away with a nibble at my bottom lip  
"You want him, I saw the way he made you feel, the same way I make you feel" He says placing his lips on mine. I grab his head and kiss back, trying not to think of Newt. I was with Minho right now, not that gorgeous blond English guy.  
I pull back and stare at Minho, he's smiling at me.  
"Just shut up Minho and fuck me"  
"Newt got you wet again English?" I roll my eyes and push him down so I'm straddling him and he soon shuts up when I start grinding against him and his hand reaches blindly for his draw to grab a condom.


	4. So much for platonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter up ahead.  
> Newt finds out about Emily's and Minho's not so platonic friendship.

"Oh my god, this dress is gorgeous, what do you think?" Brenda asks, putting the black dress she just picked up from the sale rail and placed in front of her  
"It's nice, how much?" I ask grabbing the tag  
"Oh like it matters, what's wrong with you, you haven't bought anything" Brenda says as I eye the tag to the dress. I let it go with a sigh and shrug  
"Just, haven't seen anything I like yet" I say and she rolls her eyes  
"Bullshit, why don't we go to the lingerie section, sure Minho would be appreciative" Brenda says with a wiggle of her eyebrows and I roll my eyes following her through the store. I soon forget about the guys having fun without me at the arcade when we buy sexy underwear sets and go for some bubble tea, talking sex and guys.

Saturday morning I wake up around 10 with a text message from Minho  
'Morning my British beauty, Newt stayed here last night, kept me nice and warm bounds as you didn't even pop round! you coming round today or what?'  
I sigh, he was clearly annoyed I didn't go round his last night once they got back from the arcade. Honestly, I just didn't really want to see Newt. Well, I did I just didn't want things being awkward from the kiss but I guess me avoiding him would make it awkward.  
So I reply before hopping in the shower.  
'Morning, my Korean king n.n Oh I'm sure he did, do you really expect me to believe that klunk? Ill be round in an hour :p'  
After my shower, I check my phone which I left on my bed to see a text. I smile and open it up knowing it's going to be from Minho.  
'He did stay, ask him yourself. Were really hitting it off actually, he's showering at the moment, something nice for you to think about :p the doors open x'  
I roll my eyes at the kiss he left me. What's he up to?  
I don't bother straightening my hair once it's dried like I usually do and just leave it it's natural wavy mess and put on my new black dress with black tights and my ankle boots deciding it's a black day today.  
I walk into Minho's like I lived there because I basically did. Alby's cooking greets me and I head into the kitchen to see him in his trousers, no shirt humming away over the stove  
"Alby" I say with a warm smile  
He turns to face me and smiles wide, putting the kitchen towel down and bringing me in for a hug  
"Hey girl, was wondering where you were" Alby says knowing I'm always here on a weekend.  
"Been busy with Brenda" it wasn't exactly a lie.  
Alby smiles. "You and Minho ok?" Alby asks.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"He bought a cute guy home with him last night, think he's still up there"  
"That'll be Newt my drama partner and friend. Minho's New friend" I elaborate  
Alby raises a brow at me  
"They seem close"  
"Close?" I ask while trying not to frown  
"Minho had an arm slung over the guy as they came in, they were wasted and couldn't stop laughing"  
I narrow my eyes at that  
"Jealousy doesn't suit you you know" He says and I do frown this time  
"Minho says it brings out my eyes" I shrug and Alby laughs rolling his eyes  
"See you later Alby, I hope some of that stirfrys for me" I say with a cheeky smile and leave the kitchen heading for the stairs as Alby laughs.

 

Entering Minho's room they both flash me a smile each from their position at the end of the bed. Xbox controller in their hands. I smile and climb onto Minho's bed, nudging them apart to sit between them, flashing them a cheeky smile of my own.  
"Heard you two got drunk last night" I say  
"Yeah, Ben wanted a drink" Minho says with a shrug  
"And where was my invite?"  
"Please, you were out with Brenda, which means you had to spend all night with her, trying on clothes and chatting boys!" Minho says and I tilt my head  
"Yeah, your right but I could have gotten away from her if, you know, you'd of texted me!" I say sternly giving Minho a look he ignores  
"Next time?" Newt offers trying to make me feel better and I smile  
"I'll hold you to that!"

 

"No no no, you call that feeling emotion, I call it being confused, Newt! example, please"  
Amanda who was currently in the middle of the circle the drama students had made around her sneers at Newt and returns to her spot as Newt reluctantly steps forward. The art of drama class is you need confidence and ratmans always calling us out while everyone watches, he says if you aren't comfortable acting in front of a class then you have no chance of pursuing your dream, yeah he's great at giving us confident in our skills.

Newt closes his eyes for a second looking at the floor, I've seen him do this countless times, he's focusing and once he looks up he will be able to act anything, he's good at what he's come here to do.  
Newt looks up and within seconds water fills his eyes yet tears don't spill, he looks like he's just been told his friends just died.  
"There ya go, Newt can do it, why can't you" Amanda looks down from all the eyes on her and I look to Ratman, he really was mean at times.

"I'm thinking maybe Janson isn't just singling us out after all, He's just an ass hole to everyone" Newt says as we head towards the gym where Minho was currently at with Ben and another of his running friends.  
"Maybe, I still think he has something against us, though"  
"I think he has something against all the students here" I laugh and get nudged abruptly by someone barging past me.  
"What's her problem?" Newt asks as we watch some black haired girl storm through the hall  
"Anger issues obviously" I say annoyed at her. A sorry would be nice.  
"Jessica!" We hear a guys voice shout a few seconds later and me and Newt both turn around to see a tall guy stepping out of a room just behind us. As the girl disappears round the corner of the hall the guy looks at me.

He was a good half a foot taller than me, thick dirty blond hair that seemed to sit on top of his head in a messy yet cute way, his blue eyes were pained. He sighs and looks back to the hallway and Newt touches my arm pulling my eyes from him and to Newts hand on my skin and I let him pull me down the hall.

We didn't say another word as we walked the few more halls to the one of many gym rooms that Minho was in. I just kept thinking about that guy, I had never seen him before, I didn't know what subject he was here for and I wondered why I hadn't seen him before, surely I'd remember him, he was gorgeous in a geeky yet manly way. Yeah I'd have remembered seeing him before.  
"You ok?" Newt asks me as we reach the gym and I smile looking at Newt. there really was a lot of handsome guys here.  
"Yeah" I beam and he raises a brow but smiles and nods for me to enter first.  
"23, 24, 25" some guys saying as we enter the room. Minho's bench pressing with Ben stood behind him with his arms crossed. His friend just glances our way and Minho clearly hasn't heard us enter as he continues working out.  
His shirts on the floor besides the bench and his well defined arms were glistening, along with his bare chest and I just wanted to sit on his hips, I'm sure the view from there would be amazing. Yeah there really was a lot of handsome and sexy guys here and I'm lucky enough to be fucking the hottest one.

"You two okay?" I look to Ben who's giving me and Newt funny looks. I look to Newt confused and Newts blushing. I give him a curious look but he just smiles and looks down as Minho sits up, saying a very loud and happy  
"Hey guys!"

"You were checking Minho out, wasn't you?" I ask Newt on our way back to the drama building.  
"I, what?" I laugh and roll my eyes. Through out dinner Newt couldn't even look at Minho until he put his shirt back on and even then he kept blushing every time Ben gave him a knowing look  
"It wasn't hard to figure out" I tell him and he ignores me  
"Newt it's fine, I know Minho's hot, stop lying to me and yourself!" I say with a smile and he furrows his light brows at me  
"I was not checking him out" He says flatly and I snort getting my phone out  
"So if I told you I had like, a few pictures of Minho half naked you wouldn't want to see them?" I ask opening my images to a folder named private.  
Newt eyes the phone warily as I start scrolling through the pictures with a smile  
"Why do you have pictures of Minho half naked?" He asks  
"Why wouldn't I, you seen that guy in his undies, the guys a chiselled god!" I clear my throat realising what I had just said in front of Newt.   
"Sorry" I admit and he smirks  
I show him a picture with a shrug hoping he would understand.  
It's Minho standing at the end of his bed in his boxers, hair wet and sticking up after a shower, you could see my legs and feet but mostly it was just Minho in his grey boxers and a dirty smile. It's my favourite picture of him.  
"Erm, yeah I see it now" Newt says passing me my phone back and I laugh  
"So you were checking him out?" I ask and then laugh and he nudges me  
"Look I think he's a cool guy and I'm happy just being friends, I don't want to scare him away" Newt admits and I smile warmly at him  
"You wouldn't be able to scare that man away, besides I'm pretty sure he drools over you too" I say and then bite my lip as Newt looks at me surprised  
"Really?"  
"What's up Newt, you almost look excited" I tease and he frowns, wiping that smile straight from his face and I laugh

"So what, you've got the kiss down and you're not practising it again?" Minho asks that afternoon as were all sat on his bed watching a movie eating our burgers and fries.  
"Well, yeah" Newt says  
"Why?" I ask Minho wondering why he's bringing it up  
"Just thought you'd want to perfect it, practice it more than once"  
"We both know how to kiss Minho, we don't need practice" I state and Minho looks at me with raised amused brows  
"Ooh look at you miss confident kisser" I smile and look back to the tv trying not to think about Friday, the day we had to perform the kiss in front of the drama board.

"We barely have time to have fun anymore" I state on our drive back from dropping Newt off at home that night.  
Minho glances my way before looking back to the road but there's a smile on his face.  
"You mean sex!"  
"Yes Minho I mean sex" He laughs  
"Well we can't exactly go at it in front of Newt, well I mean we could but I don't think he'd appreciate that, or do you think he'd enjoy the show, maybe he'd even join in"  
"Minho" I warn and he laughs  
"I'm messing, well sort of. It's your fault anyway, if you wasn't always acting with him, actually spending more time with me we would be having sex instead of just hanging out"  
"So its my fault?" I ask  
"Yeah English, it's your fault!" He smiles and I roll my eyes  
"Well it's worth it then, Newts a good friend"  
"You'd rather act with Newt than get laid by this" He says waving a hand towards himself causing me to smile  
"Sometimes yeah" I tease and he frowns  
"Oh we'll see about that" He says with a dangerous and dirty smile

Minho pushes me on his bed as soon as he closes his bedroom door and I laugh as he glares at me. I shut my mouth and eye him warily. He yanks his t-shirt over his head and my pupils dilate, damn that guy is nice on the eyes.

He's smiling that sexy confident smile as he's charging towards me. I squeal and giggle as he lands on top of me, towering over me.  
I wiggle my eyebrows with a smile and Minho smirks.  
"By the way, Newt was checking you out earlier" I say wanting his reaction.  
"You like to mention Newt at the most inappropriate times" he says causing me to scoff  
"Me? You're the one who was talking about him last time we were having sex, remember?"  
Minho's answer was a smirk  
"Exactly!"  
"So, Newt was checking me out? When?"  
"At the gym"  
"I don't blame him"  
"You're so big headed!"  
"Tell me something I don't know"  
He cuts off my laugh with a kiss and I put my hands on his arms and open my legs to get more comfortable.

I moan in to his mouth when I feel his dick, hard, rubbing against me. Our clothes still between us. I pull him even closer as Minho's tongue glides across my own as he forces entry in to my mouth. He starts rubbing up against me, making it hard to concentrate on kissing. He releases my lips with his teeth and starts attacking my neck with those small little nibbles I love. I wasn't one for hard bites and pain.  
His hand begins a trail from my shoulder, down my sides and hip until he brings it forward and slowly pushes his hand down my jeans and panties. I arch up as his fingers feather across my lips teasingly. He smirks at my reaction which I ignore as I push my body up against his hand.  
"So impatient" he teases and I laugh  
"And you're not, mister I have a boner before we leave the car" I tease back  
"Oh because you rubbing him at every red light didn't cause that"  
"I don't know what you're on about" I say  
"This might jog your memory" He says pulling his hand away and I pout. He grabs my hand, pulling it down from the pillow it was hanging on to and he pushes my hand against his boner through his joggers. I rub against him and he takes in a deep breath then his hands back where I like it to be.  
After a few fun minutes of teasing his hand finally leaves me to grab a condom from the draw as I continue to rub him through his boxers.

He kneels, giving me an amazing view as he pushes his boxers and joggers down, his hard cock springing up. I lick my lips as Minho opens the foil packet with his teeth effortlessly, it took him a few tries to get that sexy move down. Then I'm snatching the rubber from his hands when It's released and I push myself up to carefully roll the thing over him. I smile when it's on and Minho's pushing me back down again.

He pulls off my trouser and panties at the same time and they land on the floor and Minho positions himself over me.  
He rubs his latex covered dick up me, opening my lips for him and he smiles.  
"Someone's exceedingly wet" he mocks and I roll my eyes  
"You ready for me?" He asks, as usual, he was always asking, never wanting to hurt me, not that the guy could, he always made me wet enough for him.  
"I'm ready, Min," I say with a smile and he slowly pushes inside of me, slower than usual and I moan lightly. God, I fucking love this feeling.  
He continues his slow movements, thrusting a few times as I pant underneath him.  
"Bet this is way better than hanging out with Newt" he says  
"Shuck yeah" I say, grabbing on to his arms, biting my lip  
"I thought so" he says and starts moving faster causing me to gasp and moan and cling to the man  
"Bet you'd love Newt to fuck you like this, wouldn't you?"  
"Minho" I gasp opening my eyes. He smiles and I smile too, unable to lie to him  
"Knew it" he says and gives me a chaste kiss as he continues his thrusts.  
"Like you don't!" I mutter, pushing up against him, not wanting him to do all the work  
"Shuck that, I want to watch you both, the way you kissed I bet you fuck even sexier"  
"Fuck Min!" I say, the image of Minho sat on his computer chair watching as me and Newt fucked on his bed popped into my mind. I felt a tingling spasm in my pussy for a moment and I feel close.  
I squeeze my eyes shut, gripping to Minho like a vice.  
Minho pants my name, only helping me grow further to where I want to go  
"Min, 'm close" I mutter surprised if he will hear me  
"Fuck, already?" Minho asks and I nod my head as I feel it grow and I stop all movement as does Minho. He knows sometimes when I hit my orgasm I like to do the movement, like today. I push up against him and whine as my pussy explodes and the feeling rushes through my body up to my brain. My fingers, toes and pussy tingles as I release Minho, gasping from the orgasm. As usual, it was fucking amazing.  
Minho's smiling at me when I open my eyes  
"You're so fucking sexy, I ever told you that?" He asks and I laugh and nod  
"A few times" I say and Minho is back to kissing and fucking me, wanting his own release which didn't take long due to the show I just gave him. He loved watching me lose my shit underneath him. Said it's the biggest turn on in the world, knowing he can make me feel that good.

 

"Hey," I say as Newt opens his front door to his small apartment Thursday after uni.  
"Want a drink?"  
"Sure" I say closing the door and following him to the kitchen/living area and lean up the side as he puts the kettle on.  
"So, nervous about tomorrow?" Newt asks  
"I have to stand in front of 6 drama classes, around 9 teachers with strangers marking my work, in my knickers! and kiss my best friend, yeah I'm a little nervous" I admit and look up to him after a few seconds of silence to see Newt smiling. It was a happy smile, teeth showing with a glint in his eyes.  
"What?"  
"Best friend?"  
I smile and glance away for a second before looking back to Newt. He seemed really happy and slightly smug about it. I roll my eyes and cross my arms.  
"I thought Minho was your best friend?"  
"I can't have 2?"  
"I didn't think it worked like that"  
"Minho is my best friend and now I kinda think of you as a best friend" I shrug playing it casually. Why was he making a big deal out of this?  
He finally puts his attention back to the tea and I take a breath and sit on his worn blue couch.  
"So are you nervous?" I ask with a smile as Newt hands me my drink.  
He sits beside me and shrugs  
"Not really"  
We look at each other and laugh  
"Yeah but you don't have to stand there in your boxers" I state  
"That is a good point!"  
"I'll be alright, I heard Winston and Melissa are doing Aladdin so it could be worse"  
Newt smiles "yeah, there outfits suck"  
Again we're laughing and I smile at Newt.  
"Least you're not fat" I laugh at Newts comment and he nudges me  
"So, shall we get to work?"  
"After the tea!"

During dinner, earlier that day at Uni Minho could see how stressed I was becoming about acting in front of the drama board in pants. Rat man hadn't stopped talking about the scenes we were doing tomorrow, about how people from drama schools and a director would be there to mark us. 20% of our grade comes from this and we couldn't fuck it up. Minho said I'm confident in front of him in my undies causing me to kick him. But Newt said I need confidence and that he will help me after class. Which leads to why I'm here.

  
"So" Newt speaks up when I finish my tea  
"You and Minho, why don't you show affection around uni, do you not want people to know you're together?"  
"We're not together!"  
"Ok sure, come on, It's pretty obvious!" He states with a raised brow.  
"We're not together!" I repeat with an amused smile and his eyebrows furrow  
"You have half naked pictures of him on your phone, that day you kissed, it's clear you had done that a lot, Minho said you're confident enough to walk around his bedroom in your underwear, if you two aren't together I'm questioning what you think a best friend is"  
I laugh and put my empty cup in his sink and lean up his unit, facing him as he sat on his sofa and I take a deep breath.  
"Ok, were not a couple but were not exactly just friends either"  
"You're not making this easy for me huh?" He says with a smile and I return it  
"We have sex occasionally" I shrug and Newt sits up more. An eyebrow raised  
"Huh, see I knew there was something going on"  
I smile and walk back over to him, sitting back beside him.  
"It's just meaningless sex" I shrug  
"You not worried you're going to fall for him?"  
"No and It doesn't worry me, We can talk about everything, he's actually waiting for me to fall in love with him, he says its inevitable, he's just delusional"  
Newt laughs  
"Yeah that sounds like Minho"  
We share a smile  
"So you haven't fallen for him yet and you're both ok with just being friends with benefits?" I nod  
"So what happens if you or Minho fall for someone else?"  
"Then we end it straight away and just be friends"  
"Why?" I ask after a minute of silence  
"We'll, that was not what I was expecting, you're obviously really close"  
"Best friends!" I state with a smile  
"You said I'm your best friend"  
"You are, but I'm not sleeping with you!"  
Newt snorts a laugh  
"It started that way with me and Minho. The first day we met we ended up getting drunk and stumbling in to bed with each other, I'd never done that before but Minho was fun, exciting, made me feel good. He was teasing, saying ill fall in love with him and I was determined to prove him wrong, it started as a game but then it just got to be normal for us, we didn't sleep together a lot, we hung out and became best friends and sometimes we will have sex"  
"So you're practically a couple!"  
"Ugh" I punch him playfully in the arm and he gives me a playful smile  
"We're friends, friends help each other, isn't that why I'm here?"  
Newt sighs with a smile  
"Ok come on" he says standing up, holding his hand out for me.

 

 

"Yeah I'm really starting to hate this idea Newt!" I call from his bedroom a few minutes later.  
"I didn't think you liked it to begin with?" He calls from the next room and I smile tugging at my cardigan looking down.  
Newt had a valid point. I'd have to stand in front of over 50 people in my pants, I needed to get comfortable in them. I was just so grateful I shaved. I kind of always have to with Minho, I never knew when he was going to drag me away from uni for a quick fuck in his car or at his place. I liked to always be prepared even if it was only once a week some weeks.

I take a deep breath. My pants were black silk, not too sexy but not exactly verging on grannyfied. And hopefully not too much.  
"You haven't got to do this!" Newts voice was soft, understanding and on the other side of the door.  
I take a deep breath  
"No I want to, I mean its a good idea! It'll help"  
I watch the handle move and Newt walk in slowly. He keeps his eyes level with my face, not looking down and I huff out a breath  
"I feel weird" I say with a smile trying to lighten the nausea and Newt smiles  
"You're standing in your pants and cardigan, in my bedroom" Newt explains and I smile looking down  
"It's a good look on you" he says causing me to look back up and we share a smile.  
"I don't know how I'm going to survive the horror, I officially want to murder Ratman!"  
"You wouldn't be the only one" I smile and look at Newt.  
I wrap my cardigan around me more  
"This isn't helping, you're meant to be helping me here" I say  
"This should help, is their not a way I can make this easier?"  
I look at Newt and sigh  
"Yeah, if you were standing in your boxers," I say only half joking  
He raises a brow looking amused  
"That would help?" He asks  
"A little"  
"Erm" Newt looks down and then shrugs  
"Alright"  
I gasp as he starts unbuttoning his trousers  
"Wait you're really doing that?" I ask pointing to his pants  
"You're here so I can help you, if I can't help you then I'd be a bloody piss poor excuse of a best friend!"  
I smile and Newt returns it before pulling his trousers down and stepping out of them and I try not to look  
"Feeling any better?"  
"Yes, actually!"  
We both share an embarrassed laugh  
"Ok, now you're feeling more confident act it!" He orders and walks past me sitting on the edge of his bed  
He watches me with a waiting expression and I sigh.  
I shift on the spot. My toes digging into the soft black carpet of Newts bedroom.  
Okay I can do this, I'm taking an acting class at a university I'm in a lot of debt for when I leave. I can act confident!

With another deep breath I put my hands on my hips and look at Newt with confidence I didn't have and Newt smiles letting me know I'm doing a good job  
"Just remember everyone won't be in their undies tomorrow when you do this to make this easier for you" Newt reminds me and I glare at him.  
"I know but I feel embarrassed right now so you have to be embarrassed with me!" I state  
"I'm not embarrassed"  
"You're not?"  
"No, it's not like anything is on show, we have nothing to be embarrassed about, you're going to do great and plus it's not like Bridget Jones is filled with confidence" I smile and nod. He's right  
"This is why you're my best friend!"

Just then Newt's phone buzzes and he reaches over to his jeans which are scrunched up on his bedroom floor and reads a text and I take that time to have a sneaky glance at the guys lower half. I couldn't believe he actually took them off to help me. How could this guy be so confident, I guess because he's incredibly good looking!.

Newt laughs and I look back up to him as he replies to someone.

"Minho?" I guess and he nods

"Yep," he lobs his phone behind him on the bed and stands up. I look up to him and he smiles down at me

"Come on, let's practice"

We go over the lines a few times, working on my accent, giving each other ideas and advice on what looks and works best and then we act it out a few times before giving more feed back of each others performance.

On the 4th act through of the scene when I pounce on him, wrapping my arms around his neck for the kiss we both look at each other for a few seconds and something was different. I realise a second later Newt's leaning forward and then I realise I am too. I couldn't tell you who moved first but our lips touched for a second before Newt pulled away, swapped positions with his head and his lips were back on mine. I kissed back and Newt's hands came to my sides, holding me tightly. It all moved too fast.

We don't pull back to say my lines and we don't know how long were kissing until Newt's phone rings and we both pull apart. I take a deep steady breath as Newt gives me an apologetic look and walks away from me to answer his phone.

I stretch and take a step back, still breathing heavily as Newt is standing away, talking to who I presume is Minho by what Newt is saying.

"Yeah..you still with Ben anyway right? ........ I don't know, why didn't you just ring Em then?" Newt turns around to look at me at that and rolls his eyes at Minho and I smile

"Wants to know what were doing?" Newt asks me

"Thought he was gonna be with Ben all day?" I ask

"He is, said he'll come back whenever he's needed though" Newt admits and now I'm rolling my eyes

"I'm in no rush" I admit and Newt smiles

"We'll text you when you're needed" Newt says to Minho for Minho to have a reply which was cut off by Newt with a laugh

"So" Newt says, throwing his phone down on to his bed again

"So..."

We both laugh and Newt shakes his head biting his lower lip and I have to stop myself from giving a lustful look.

We look at each other for a few seconds, neither of us knowing what to do or say. The kiss wasn't planned as practice and I was still trying to wrap my head around who actually initiated the whole thing or did it happen with the both of us?

Would he even want to kiss me now he knows the truth about mine and Minho's 'friendship?' 

"Another tea?" Newt asks and I smile

"Sounds good"


	5. The kissing scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the dreaded kiss scene.  
> Minho also get's jealous and Emily realises Newt is as good a cuddler as he is at kissing.

"you're still at Newts?" Minho asks over the phone a few hours later.  Newt and I were currently sat on his sofa, still in our undies under a blanket watching English movies.  
"Yeah, I'm staying the night so we can head to uni together tomorrow"  
"You can both come to mine, I'll give you a lift"  
"Aww, you jealous?"  
"He'll no just. Bored"  
"Bored huh? Nice to know we're good for something" I tease  
"You're good for something"  
"Innuendo, why am I not surprised"  
Minho laughs down the phone  
"You practising the kiss for tomorrow?" He asks trying to not sound too nosy and I chuckle  
"What would you say if we were?"  
"I'd say use protection"  
I laugh  
"Bye Minho" I say and put the phone down  
"He ok?"  
"He's lonely and bored" I smile  
"Sounds like your boyfriend misses you"  
"He's not my boyfriend!" I say sternly and Newt laughs  
"Does he know that?"  
I roll my eyes and nudge him  
"I still think there's more to it"  
"We'll you're wrong, in fact, Minho kind of has his eye on you"  
"We've spoken about this before" he says unamused  
"Yeah, he's the popular jock, you're just the nerd, We're not at school Newt, Minho likes you, he likes me and has no interest in popularity. He doesn't see you as some unpopular drama student. He sees you as the handsome transfer"  
"Handsome?"  
I nod and he smiles  
"So, when are you gonna man up and make your move?" I ask him  
"And get my ass kicked by you, I'm not risking that"  
I laugh  
"I'm willing to share"  
He scoffs and looks at me  
"You're joking right?"  
I give him a look to tell him it's a plausible idea  
Newt gives me a look but I ignore him and look back to the tv.

It worried me a little how ok I actually was with that idea. Sharing Minho, It's Minho's fault. He rarely talked dirty during sex, just because he wasn't all that confident although he always manages to make me even wetter and wanting more when he talks dirty. But the things he said when we last had sex, about him wanting to watch me and Newt, I hadn't been able to get the image out of my head. It made me feel so guilty. Newt was one of my best friends, I couldn't be fantasising about him but I also knew it was now inevitable, especially after that kiss we had earlier.

 

It was finally time, I was standing in the next room to the drama hall where the acting was taking place for our small tests. Harriet and Zart were currently acting out their hunger games scene and once they were done we were next.  
Me and Newt were alone in the room as we got ready. Me taking my skirt off and putting on the long cardigan that Newt borrowed me which covered my ass making me feel a bit more confident although I wasn't aloud to button it up to cover the front. I take a few deep breathes readying myself as Newt puts his long pea coat on and puts the diary in his inside pocket.  
He smiles up at me once he was ready and we share a look. Newt could see the dread on my face and he steps up to me, looking into my eyes.  
"You look fine and your legs are killer, you have nothing to worry about, we have practised this and we have this down, ok!" I smile at Newts confidence, he was amazing at acting, I wish I was as good as him.

I nod looking down, I was feeling far from confident at the moment, though.  
"Hey," Newt says, putting his finger on my chin lifting my head up  
"Just concentrate on me when were out there ok! it's just you and me out there, no one else, concentrate on just me" I nod causing Newt to remove his hand and he smiles.  
Minho had text me 20 minutes earlier saying I was going to do awesome and that he was sneaking his way into the seats to watch us which made me smile. Minho was going to be there, that actually calmed me.

We hear clapping and my heart beat races as I know any minute now we would have to enter the room and stand under spot lights to act out a kiss. I have never been this nervous, usually, I'm excited to get out there but I've never had to act in underwear before and it was getting to me.  
We hear our names and the scene were acting out from the movie and then were getting called in.  
Newt squeezes my hand for a second  
"Let's go show them what real acting is" I smile and follow him out into the room.  
Thankfully the spot light dimmed out the crowd, hiding how many people there actually was and I got into position, concentrating only on Newt as he went behind the door they had placed up to the shop he was meant to come out of.  
As Ratman tells us to start when ready I wait for Newt to walk through the fake door to begin.  
With one last deep breath, I go into acting mode, ignoring everything else but me and Newt and what we had to do.

When it came to the kiss I didn't have to act, not really. I jolted forward, throwing myself at the blond and smiled, Newt returning it and we both lean in and peck, we then swap sides and our lips mould together. We count to 10 in our heads, like planned and then both pull apart to say our lines before moulding our lips back together again. Newt wraps me in his jacket and I smile into the kiss as I wrap my hands around his waist and we finally pull apart breathless and smiling.  
"That wasn't so bad was it?" Newt whispers and I smile as the room starts clapping and I hear Minho wolf whistle causing me to look at the crowd trying to find him.  
Newt takes his jacket off and wraps it round me with a kind smile and we head into the row of seats where we had to sit to watch the other performances. Walking up the stairs between the rows of seats I notice just how many people there are and I'm glad it's over with.  
I spot Minho and sit beside him as he wraps an arm around me and Newt sits the other side of me.  
"That was awesome, told you-you were going to do awesome, didn't I tell you, awesome!"  
Me and Newt laugh at Minho and I lean into him, cherishing the safety I felt wrapped in his chest.  
"What was it like watching some one else kiss your girl?" Anthony asks from in front of us in the rows, he was another drama student, I had only ever spoken to him once  
"Were not together" Minho admits casually and I smile as Anthony just looks confused.  
I look to Newt, he's leaning forward, hands rubbing together with his elbows on his knees. He looks at me and I smile at him and he returns it as the next act was called in.

"Celebrating?" I ask Minho as me and Newt climb into his car after the very long and stressful day  
"Yep, you two deserve a drink after that hot performance" I roll my eyes  
"So were going drinking?" I ask with a smile. I was actually relieved to hear it, I needed a stiff drink.  
"Of course, I may have even bought you a little something"  
My eyes go wide as I look at Minho in front of me and he looks back with the large smile that crinkles his eyes and I can't help but return a big smile.

We stopped off at Newt's so he could change into a nice open shirt and t-shirt combo and shoes for the club and then we head to Minho's. On his bed lay a dress. A Cheryl skater dress in black with black netting. I pick it up and smile  
"This is gorgeous!" I say smiling happily at the runner.  
"Gorgeous dress for a gorgeous girl! Now I'm going to order pizza, I can't drink with an empty stomach!" Minho says and I smile as I look over my new dress. Minho had never bought me a dress before, in fact, the only things he had ever bought me were alcoholic drinks.

We listened to music, ate pizza and played Xbox before I put some foundation on with my new dress and we caught a taxi to the club.  
Newt bought the first round and we sat at the bar drinking and chatting about how we thought today went. We wouldn't get the results until next weekend.  
After another drink, Minho grabs mine and Newts hands and drags us both to the dance floor and we both let him. And that's how the night went on, more drinks, more dancing, more drinks, a drunken rest sat at a table laughing at Minho's jokes and poor excuse of flirting with me and Newt then we caught a taxi to Minho's at 1 in the morning and all crashed on his bed.

I wake up sweating and really hot and bothered. To my left Minho lay on his stomach, his left arm thrown over my stomach and his left leg touching mine, his skin was on fire but Minho was a hot guy anyway, he was like a furnace, great to cuddle up to in the winter. and on my right was Newt. It took me a few blinks to realise I wasn't actually dreaming. I wasn't used to waking up to Newt next to me in bed. When I stayed at his last night he had the couch.  
He was cuddling up to me, his head on my arm, my hand on his shoulder as he faces me, huddled up to my side with his arm over Minho's and his right leg wedged between mine. I find myself smiling just looking at both boys. Brenda would have a field day if she knew about this. I wished I could take a picture but I didn't even know where my phone was.  
I wasn't sure I could move without waking at least one of them up so eventually after I had kicked off the blanket completely as slowly and quietly as I could so not to wake the guys I fall back to sleep in their arms, watching Newts soft features and ruffled hair on my arm. I was grateful he didn't dribble, Minho had done that a few times, it wasn't pretty. Thought the guys were both gorgeous, gorgeous and tangled in my limbs. I smile, too hungover to comprehend it all, I must be dreaming.

Talking wakes me again, soft voices whispering each side of me, rousing me slowly from my peaceful sleep.  
"Yeah, I don't know how this happened either" I hear Minho whisper  
"I think we drank a bit too much" Newt says and I move my head to the right trying to snuggle up to Newt more and I can feel eyes on me but I don't want to wake up just yet.  
"We didn't have a threesome did we?" I hear Minho says and Newt laughs quietly  
"Think I'd remember that dude" I smile and take in the scent of Newt. I could get used to snuggling up with Newt. I notice Newts arm is still over Minho's, they hadn't moved at all, was it not an uncomfortable feeling for them both to be touching. Minho was in his boxers as Newt was topless in his jeans, how he could sleep in those Ill never know and I luckily still had my dress on.  
"Yeah me too," Minho says turning round so he's now on his side facing me and Newt, his arms still on my stomach.  
"Look how peaceful she looks when she's asleep" Minho muses a few seconds before I'm getting yelled at to wake up  
"Go away Minho" I mumble and turn around so I'm facing Newt, I wrap my arm around him without really thinking it through and Newt places his hand on my hip and I hear Minho laugh  
"Oh I see how it goes, getting replaced am I?" He muses and I smile into Newts chest  
"Newt smells nicer"  
Newt laughs and I feel Minho's hand just under Newts on my hip as Minho puts his body against my back, spooning me between them both and I sigh in content. I was so comfortable and relaxed I was ready to slip back in to sleep any second  
"You're walking home" Minho says and I chuckle  
"No I'm not!"  
Minho scoffs and nuzzles his head on the back of my neck and kisses me and I sigh happily  
"Fine" he mumbles and I smile my victory smile, not that anyone could see it from my position buried in Newts chest.  
"She tells me you're trying to win her heart" I hear Newt say  
"I don't need to try, she'll fall for me eventually, as will you"  
Newt scoffs as I listen to their soft voices, lulling me back to sleep  
"You really are big headed" Newt says with a smile and Minho chuckles  
"I'm just too sexy and I don't hear either of you two saying other wise"  
"Want me to leave so you two can fuck?" I ask smiling at myself hoping to make at least one of them blush and it's silent for a few seconds and I think I might have succeeded.  
"Wow, would you?" Minho asks me  
"Wouldn't want to cause you two love birds to argue" Newt hits back and I smile and Minho chuckles behind me  
"I knew you wanted me"  
"I don't" Newt replies  
"So you want her?"  
I find myself waking up at that, was Minho seriously asking that, what would Newt say  
"Whys everything sexual with you?" Newt asks  
Minho laughs  
"It's just the way I am Newt, anyway I'm going to shower, either one of you can join me" he says and I feel the heat disappear from my back as Minho climbs out of bed, giving my hip a squeeze before hand.  
Newt brings the blanket up to cover my back and he nudges me up a second to place his left arm under my head and I smile as we cuddle as I hear Minho shuffling around the room collecting some clean clothes.  
"Protections in the draw" he says before leaving the room and I roll my eyes before sighing contently into Newts cuddle. It was so different to Minho's strong big arms but it was just as comfortable, new and exciting, I liked cuddling Newt.  
"I'm worried what I'm getting myself in to being friends with you and Minho" Newt says with a sigh a minute later and I open my eyes and look up to him. He looks down at me and I furrow my brows  
"Minho means well, he does he's just big headed, thinks with his dick more than his brain, he's flirtatious and doesn't always know when to stop, if he's making you uncomfortable just tell him, and me" I say leaning back wondering if cuddling was weirding him out, I mean it wasn't exactly normal for friends of the opposite sex to do.  
"You're not making me uncomfortable," he says with a small smile which I return and cuddle back into him for a second before I get up deciding I shouldn't get used to cuddling up to Newt if it was just only a one-time thing.

I grab some clean clothes and head into the bathroom.  
Minho's ass was the first thing I see and I smile as the smell of his body wash hits my nose.  
He turns and smiles  
"Knew you'd want to join me"  
I roll my eyes and hold up my clothes  
"Just here to change" I state and he smiles before going back to rubbing shampoo in his hair  
"So nothing happened last night?" I ask once changed  
"Nope" Minho calls over the sound of the water before looking at me and smiling  
"You enjoyed the cuddles though didn't you" he teases and I smile rolling my eyes  
"So who smells better now?" Minho asks and I laugh  
"You've taken that to heart haven't you?" I ask him and he shrugs  
"You smell fine Minho"  
"Just fine?"  
"Fine you smell great, you always do, even when you've been running all day, it's weird" He nods happy with my answer and I leave the bathroom with a smile on my face.


	6. Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little tiny pinch of Minewt

The week flew by, spending every moment with my two best friends, going to the arcade, playing Xbox and eating pizza, hanging out at the track at uni. Yesterday we ate at a restaurant Newt likes to go to, just a small burger joint really ran by a guy called Fry that Newt had become friends with as he was a regular, getting us all a discount and me and Newt spent the night at Minho's bounds as it was Saturday tomorrow, the day we get our results on the test at uni. Minho was spending the day with Ben at the track anyway so he said he'd give us a lift.

We all shared his bed without even mentioning it, we had been sat on the bed the past hour and a half anyway watching a horror. I was on the edge this time though with Minho in the middle and I woke up with a mixture of happiness and jealousy.  
Minho had his arm over Newts stomach and his head on Newts arm. They were both wearing jogging bottoms, Minho lending Newt a pair to sleep in. I grabbed my phone off the floor and turned it on silent before snapping a picture of them both and then locked my phone before going to the toilet. When I returned they were both still lying there cuddling. I smile and watch them for a minute and then realise Minho had a boner, oh boy.  
I try not to laugh and climb into bed and carefully pry Minho off of Newt. Minho snaps his eyes open and I shush him and lean in to whisper in his ear.  
"You have a little problem" He looks at me confused before I nod towards his boner  
He narrows his eyes at me when he looks back up  
"Little?" I roll my eyes. He was quick-witted, even when he had just woken up  
"I don't think Newt wants to see that" I whisper and he nods and climbs out of bed, heading for the bathroom to take care of business and I smile and lie back down. I think Minho was meeting Ben at 10 so if me and Newt wanted a lift we had better get up soon.  
I lean on my right arm and shuffle up to Newt.  
"Newt", I say softy and he turns his head to face me but his eyes are still closed. I take him in. Shirtless, the blanket half way down his torso, his hair messy and his features relaxed. I felt bad waking him but I also wanted to touch him, to run my hand over his chest and down his stomach. I sigh and remove the thought. It was bad liking this guy, he was my best friend and I was already sleeping with my other best friend. Newt was right to be worried, everything was fucked up and being my friend would cause you to be fucked up. I still hadn't told Minho about the kiss, not exactly anyway. I told him we practised it just not how weird and not so fake it was. We hadn't kissed since and we hadn't even talked about it.

"Hey, Newt" I say, placing my hand on his shoulder furthest from me and giving him a little shake. His eyes open warily, blinking a few times and then he smiles, he smiles at seeing me and my breath gets caught and I find myself smiling back.  
"Time is it?" he asks sitting up and rubbing his eyes which was the cutest thing I've even seen  
"Erm, 9", I say and he nods and looks around  
"Where's Minho?" he asks and I smile  
"Bathroom" I say not elaborating and he nods and yawns and I just smile at him  
"We better get up then" he says and I nod as he climbs out of bed. I try to not drink him in but it was hard not to, kind of like looking at Minho, Both guys were stupidly handsome and even more so with skin showing. It wasn't fair, being that good looking was a crime.

We say goodbye to Minho when we reach the parking lot and head for our classroom.  
There were so many students here, most were from different classes to us, we were first years and there was even some 2nd-year students here too, they must also have results or work folders to pick up. I follow Newt over to Zart who gives us both a smile. Harriet walks over after spotting us, walking with a pretty blond girl who was in a different class to us.  
"Hey, so we finally get the results" Harriet beams excitedly and I smile  
"I better get a damn good mark for having to kiss you" Zart teases and Harriet punches him lightly in the arm and they both smile  
"You were lucky to be kissing her" Sonia says and Zart rolls his eyes  
"Oh guys this is Sonia, Sonia that's Newt and that's who we call English" Harriet says and I roll my eyes at Minho's stupid nickname that caught on  
"Sonia is my girlfriend" Harriet says and they hold hands and I smile.

"Shall we?" Zart asks and we follow him to the piece of paper tacked to the wall with our results on for everyone to see. We push through the people, Zart being bigger than all of us having an advantage. Finally Zart moves aside and high fives Harriet, them both getting 48 marks out of 50 and I smile then look up to Newt who looks the happiest I've ever seen him. I raise my brows questionably and he picks me up, wrapping his arms around my waist and lifts  
"We got full marks!" He says spinning me around  
"No!" I exclaim and he puts me down and points out our names.  
He was right we got 50/50 marks  
I squeal and hug Newt saying oh my god a few times and finally he grabs my hands and pulls me away from all the students and we beam happily  
"You should tell Minho" he says and I smile at how he's thinking of Minho right now and I take my phone out and ring him, putting it on speaker when he answers after about 12 bloody rings. He also sounded out of breath as he says  
"Well?"  
"We got full marks!" I say down the phone  
"50 out of 50" Newt says and I hear Minho laugh happily  
"Knew you guys could do it, see I told you you did amazing, alright, celebration time" he says and this time I don't find myself rolling my eyes and I smile looking to Newt

Once we put the phone down Harriet, Sonia and Zart approached us  
"Hey were going for coffee at the coffee shop want to join us?" Harriet asks and I share a smile with Newt and we all leave together, chatting away about our embarrassing scenes to each other. We spend a good half an hour in their, all talking away like we had been friends for years, drinking coffee and ordering unhealthy snacks and having a laugh and I leave feeling a lot happier. I had got full marks and I have made some pretty amazing friends.

"So how many hours until we have to meet Minho at the club?" Newt asks as we reach my front door  
"We still have about 4 hours" I admit opening the door with my key  
"Oh thank god it's you" Brenda says appearing at the top of the stairs as me and Newt walk through the door  
"You and Jorge been arguing again?" I ask as Brenda eyes Newt warily   
"That man has problems! who's this?" she asks with a smile walking down the stairs with a flirtatious smile and I roll my eyes  
"This is Newt", I say not needing to say more, she's heard me talk about Newt a few times now  
"Ahh the acting partner, you're as cute as she said, you're British right?" Brenda asks and I want to throttle her, thankfully Newt doesn't look at me and questions the cute part  
"Yeah" he smiles and Brenda returns it  
"Nice to finally meet you Newty, I'm Brenda" she beams and Newt smiles  
"So, where's Minho?" Brenda asks me  
"Out with his friends" Brenda nods and I walk past her and head for the stairs and motion for Newt to follow  
Brenda just hums and walks in to the kitchen as I lead Newt in to my messy bedroom.  
It's only messy because I'm never here to clean it, I just grab stuff then leave.  
"Sorry about the mess, haven't been here in like, 6 days" I mutter going over to my bedroom window  
so I could close it. I always open it before I leave the house.

I pick up some clean clothes I had thrown on to my bed when I was last here and put them back in my wardrobe and then sit on the bed  
"So what did you want to do for a few hours?"

We ended up watching 2 episodes of Supernatural before I got ready and then we caught the bus to Newts so he could change for the club, this was becoming a regular thing.  
Minho texts Newt as were leaving his house saying he was on his way to the club so Newt replies with a be there shortly.

Minho was waiting outside when we got there, leaning on the wall talking to some girl I recognised but couldn't put a name to, I think she went to the same university as us. Minho waves us over and smiles at us.  
"Hey guys, where you been, this is Jess, Jess that's Newt and Emily" I stare wide-eyed at Minho mentioning my real name, he usually just calls me English. She smiles and I realise where I had last seen her, that good looking tall guy was shouting after her when me and Newt were on our way to the gym to see Minho.  
"So, we ready to get absolutely smashed?" Minho asks with an excitable smile and I share a smile with Newt and we head inside, Newt holding the door for me and Jess.  
"So Jess, what class do you take, I've seen you round uni right?" I ask her and she nods  
"Yeah I take art, you and Newt are drama right, it's the same building" She says and I smile  
"Yeah" I smile back  
"They're the best actors I know" Minho adds into our conversation as we head to the bar and I roll my eyes  
"Your boyfriend seems proud of you" Jess says and I roll my eyes with a smile  
"He's not my boyfriend!"  
"Oh", She says shocked and I smile as Minho puts his arm on my shoulder pulling me in  
"Yet!" he explains and Jess smiles  
We all order drinks and Minho talks to Newt about practice today and Jess leans closer to me  
"So you have the fittest guy trying to wow you that you hang out with all the time and you're telling me you haven't said yes to him yet?" she asks and I laugh  
"He's never even asked me out, just has this feeling I'm going to fall in love with him and jump him one day, he's delusional", I say over the loud upbeat music and she smiles looking to Minho, his arm currently round Newt and they're smiling and talking  
"How have you not fallen for him yet?" She asks and I look at Minho and Newt and smile  
I really did care for Minho a lot, I would defiantly say yes if he asked me out but now with Newt here I was cautious, I liked them both and I had no idea what to do about that and was just playing it safe.  
I shrug "His egos unattractive" I lie and she laughs glancing at Minho  
"I wouldn't say that" we share a smile and pick up our drinks  
"So how do you know Minho?" I ask her as the guys are still talking together  
"Who doesn't know Minho!"  
"Touche"  
"Me and Isaac broke up last week, Minho saw me crying on the bleachers and asked if I was ok and we talked, I came here to get wasted and wallow and then Minho called me over asking if I was ok and here we are" She admits with a shrug and I smile lightly at her  
"Isaac, tall, dirty blond hair?" I ask and she nods  
"I'm sorry to hear that" I say and she nods  
"It was my own fault, I bugged him too much when he was busy and he bugged me when I was busy, we just got on each others nerved too much to actually be happy so we both decided to end it"  
"Atleast you can't get bugged anymore, Minho will cheer you up, he can make me laugh in any situation, stick with us and you'll have a great night!" I say with a smile and she returns it  
"Thank you"

On the dance floor where me and Jess had dragged the guys we all dance together. I smile at Minho and he leans closer to me so he could ask me what the smile was for  
"I forget just how thoughtful you are sometimes" I yell back in his ear and he looks at me with raised brows and I roll my eyes  
"Jess!" I say and he nods  
"She looked upset!" he explains and I smile and we carry on dancing

Jess pulls me away from the dance floor for a bathroom break.  
We both go in the cubicles next to each other, I felt the alcohol as soon as I sat down, the music thumping in the background and my eyes blurring slightly making me need to blink. God, I was wasted.  
"You're lucky you know" I hear Jess say  
"Why?" I ask confused  
"For having Minho as a friend"  
"Newt's pretty great too you know" I say feeling the need to say it  
"Yeah he seems nice" she says and I smile  
"Wait, you fancy Minho don't you" I state  
"He's good looking sure but right now I just need friends, if you want a friend that is?" she says and I smile  
"You want to be my friend?" I ask surprised, I just thought she wanted to get with Minho  
"You, Minho, Newt" she says and I smile  
"You're always welcome to hang with us" I say and I hear her smirk happily next door and I smile  
It was always so much easier making a friend when you're wasted.

Back on the dance floor after swapping numbers in the bathroom with Jess we find Minho and Newt dancing together. Newts back to Minho's front, they were drunk but they were dancing just fine, they looked like they belonged on the dance floor dancing together. People were looking and not because of two guys dancing together, because of two very sexy guys dancing together and them being oblivious to how they were effecting all the girls surrounding them, even some of the guys were gawking at them. It was like they were oblivious to everyone and everything as they danced to the club music. Minho's eyes were on Newt body as Newt was looking at the ground, lost in his body movements, flowing easily with the music.  
"Are they together?" Jess asks me and I smile  
"Not yet"

"He said that about you, Is he a player?" She asks and I laugh

"Yeah" I admit and smile as I watch my two best friends dance.

We head to the bar to get another drink, Jess' ideas as I was drunk enough.  
We watch the guys dancing, me sipping my Dissarono not really wanting it but Jess bought it so I couldn't let it go to waste.  
"I'm gonna head home after this, I stayed out way longer than I told myself I was gong to" she says and I laugh  
"How you getting home?" I ask her  
"Taxi, gonna, erm ring one" she says nodding and I smile at how drunk she is  
"Ok, I'll wait with you" I say and she nods  
When she finishes her drink we head to the bathroom so she could ring a taxi and then we head back in to he club.  
"I don't want to split them up, they're really getting into it" Jess says as we look at the guys still on the dance floor, they're facing each other now, Minho has his hands on Newts hips and they're surrounded by dancers and I smile  
"Ill tell them you said bye and thanks" I say and we head outside.  
Jess leans up the wall and the noise level was making my ears ring with how much quieter it is out here.  
"I miss Isaac", she says and I look at her, the wall holding her up and I sigh  
"You're going to" I say not really knowing how to comfort people after a break up  
"He was more than my boyfriend, he was my best friend and now I never see him" I can see her eyes start to water and I freeze not really knowing what to do  
"It'll be ok" is all I can think of and then I curse myself for saying it, that was dumb  
She sniffles and smiles looking up to me  
"You really think so?" I nod and smile  
"Yeah, everything happens for a reason"  
"You truly believe that?"  
"Yeah I do" She smiles and wipes her eyes, smudging her makeup  
"Thanks Emily" she hugs me and I hug her back tightly, wanting to cheer my new friend up  
"Text me when you get home so I know you're safe, ok" I tell her as we pull away and she nods  
"I will" she beams happily and I smile

When her taxi arrived I head back inside and notice Minho and Newt were no longer on the dance floor. I look around and can't find them anywhere so I text them both the same message, asking them where they were and not long later I get a text from Minho saying bar.  
I walk the length of the bar and find them stood up it at the end closest to the bathroom and I smile. Newt looks flustered and Minho looks wasted, well Newt does too, to be honest.  
"Have a nice time up there?" I ask nodding towards the dance floor and Newt flushes even redder while Minho gives me a smile  
"Why didn't you join us?" Minho asks  
"Didn't want to come between you" I say with a dirty smile and Minho returns it while Newt looks like he's getting pale  
"I think I'm gonna throw up" Newt says and Minho looks alarmed before we drag Newt to the toilets. I go inside the men's toilet not caring and Newt throws up in one of the toilets as I sit up the sink and Minho sits with him.  
After Newt had emptied his stomach contents we head outside. Minho rings a taxi while I get Newt a drink of water from the bar and head outside making him drink it  
"I am never drinking that much ever again" Newt says after downing the last of the water and me and Minho share a smile.

Newt falls asleep on Minho during the 10 minute taxi ride and I smile at them  
"We kissed" Minho whispers happily so not to wake Newt. I look over to him, Newt between us both  
"What?" I ask back with a smile  
"I kissed him, right on the dance floor then I dragged him to the bathroom, we were making out when our phones went off, thank fuck you text us when you did else we would have banged each other in the loos" Minho says and I laugh quietly  
"How romantic" I tease  
"Exactly" he says and I smile  
"He really kissed you back?" I ask and he nods and we both look at Newt  
He was brave when he was drunk huh?

Minho carried Newt to his bed, me locking up after us and following them into Minho's bedroom. Minho strips Newt to his boxers, Newt too out of it to even wake up.  
Minho then strips himself and I watch as I take my shirt and skirt off and tie my hair up  
"Not mad are you?" Minho asks me as it's silent between us, even Newt was deadly silent as he lay there under Minho's blanket.  
"No, just annoyed I missed it" I state and he smiles and walks over to me. He puts his hand on my chin and kisses me, I kiss back leaning into the kiss, enjoying the feeling in Minho's arms. we haven't kissed in awhile.  
We pull apart, our foreheads touching and he smiles at me  
"Is it wrong I want you both?" Minho asks me and I smile sadly  
"If it's wrong then I'm wrong too" I say and look towards Newt and Minho follows before we look back to each other  
"What the fuck are we doing, we're gonna scare him away" I say and Minho smiles  
"We wont, just let him decide what he wants, give him space and time, he might not even remember he kissed me or the making out in the toilets" I nod and Minho kisses me on the forehead and I climb in to bed, Minho turning the light off and climbing in the other side , Newt in the middle of the bed tonight.

It takes me a while to get to sleep, especially when Newt cuddles up to Minho and Minho strokes Newts arm lightly. I was feeling left out, I knew I shouldn't be feeling jealous but I was.

I put my arm over Newts side who was currently cuddled in to Minho's side and Minho entwines his fingers with mine over Newts hip and I smile  
"You ok?" Minho whispers  
"Yeah" I smile and finally fall to sleep

I hear the shower running next door before I even open my eyes. I knew Minho was taking his usual morning shower and it took me a few minutes to realise that the person spooning me couldn't there for be Minho, also it didn't feel like Minho. I open my eyes and look at the arm wrapped tightly under my tits. I was only in my underwear and the skin was warm on mine.  
I smile and relax again knowing it was Newt by his skinny arm and the familiar scent coming from him. I snuggle back into him and remember he was only in his boxers so I try not to push against him in case morning glory decided to visit him this morning. I pull my hips away slightly leaving our bottom halves apart but his chest was still flushed against my back.  
My phone goes off alerting me to a text message and I feel Newt jolt from the loud sound and he whines tiredly and leans back slightly looking at my back  
"Morning," I say softly and turn to look at his face.  
He was so cute first thing when he wakes up  
"Morning" he says, his hand still holding on to my hip since he moved it from my ribs a moment ago. I lean forward to pick up my phone, careful not to connect more of our bodies and I open up the text from Jess.

'Thanks again for last night, I had a good night, thank the guys for me too, see you Monday :)'  
I smile at the message and put my phone back down  
"Minho's in the shower" I say and Newt finally removes his hand and lies on his back with a yawn  
"I feel like I've been ran over" He mutters and I laugh and turn around to face the blond  
"You were wasted last night, you remember any of it?" I ask with a smile and Newt blushes instantly and I know he remembered the kiss.  
He looks at me guiltily and I smile warmly  
"I know" I say warmly  
"I was wasted, I didn't know what I was doing, I'm really sorry!" he says looking slightly panicked  
"Why are you sorry?" I ask  
"I know you're not together together but you might as well be, It'll never happen again" he says and I laugh lightly  
"I think Minho was kinda hoping it would" I smile and Newt furrows his brows and rubs his eyes and shakes his head sinking in to the pillow and bed looking at the ceiling  
"I saw the way Minho was practically grinding against you on that dance floor, you'd have to be sober and perfectly straight to turn Minho down" I say and Newt closes his eyes  
"We were practically raping each other when you text, fuck I bloody nearly let him" I laugh at Newt and he looks at me  
"How are you ok with all this?" He asks and I climb out of bed, not caring that I'm in my underwear and climb in to my skirt and grab my shirt. Newt was looking at me though he never looked below my face, a true gentleman although I kind of hoped he would as to some indication he liked me more than just a friend.  
"Because were all best friends, were not petty enough to fall out over something as minor as who kissed who, I'm going to head home and let you and Minho talk about it, or have sex, either way, text me when it's over and I'll come back round, that's if you don't want to spend the night naked in bed with him all day, I wouldn't blame you, it's what we did the first few days" I smile tucking my shirt into my skirt and putting my dolly shoes on.  
"Wait, what? Are you leaving me here? I don't know what to bloody say!" Newt sits up looking worried and I smile grabbing my phone and handbag.  
"Newt just act normal, ask for a drink for your hangover and ask him if he wants round two when you're feeling better"  
Newt smiles at that and looks down shaking his head  
"I'm in no mood for .. that, so you're really ok with what happened?" Newt asks and I smile  
"Yes, I can't believe how long it's taken you both to kiss, I thought you would have by now, besides remember what I said at yours? Minho is attracted to you" I state with a wink and Newt smiles, blushing slightly

"Text me how it went, I want every dirty detail from both of you" I say opening the bedroom door and Newt glares playfully at me  
"I'm happy for you both" I smile and leave the room, closing the door behind me.  
I notice the waters stopped running so I step into the bathroom to see Minho stepping in to his boxers  
"Hey babe, a bit late to join me, wait are you going?" he asks eyeing my fully clothed body and my handbag on my shoulder  
"Yeah, thought I'd give you and Newt some privacy to talk about or act on last night" I say and Minho snorts  
"He remembers it all, he seemed worried about my reaction but he told me about it anyway, he thought I didn't know" I smile and Minho puts the towel on his shoulder and steps forward  
"You haven't got to leave" he says and I smile  
"I know but I want to, text me when you're done and I'll pop back round, if you're not too busy banging each other senseless all day" I say causing Minho to smile  
"You want a lift?" He ask and I shake my head  
"Think I'm gonna walk, I haven't been on a nice long walk in a while" I say and Minho nods and steps forwards, pulling me to him and I smile  
"Just me and you tomorrow night, yeah?" he asks and I smile  
"If you think you'll have the energy" I tease and he smirks, playfully flicking me on my nose.  
"I always have the energy for you" He kisses me before I can scoff and I lean in to it. The kiss was different though, there was nothing sexual about it, for once, it was just a nice slow kiss, caring and warm and my heart beat speeds up, I was used to the loving touches and words but the kiss was new and different and I wondered what it meant, was he showing me he still cared for me even if he was also interested in Newt? either way I return it with as much emotion as I could. Minho strokes my cheek when we pull apart and he gives me a loving smile and I gulp. Damn that look was making me melt.  
"Ill text you later" he says and I couldn't speak so I just nod and he steps back and I leave the bathroom, sending him a smile before I leave.

The 40-minute walk was just what I needed. I enjoyed walking and I enjoyed being alone. I was always with Minho and Newt lately. My mind couldn't stop thinking about the kiss and why Minho kissed me like that, so passionate and loving. I really cared for that man and I really need to talk to someone about all this yet deep down I knew I couldn't.

My emotions were all over the place.


	7. Minewt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is different from the others. This is seen mostly through Minho's point of view as he seduces Newt.  
> I had to write it, not wanting this to be left out like I left the kiss out in the last chapter.  
> Let me know what you think as I haven't written M/M before, like ever so I don't know if it is actually any good.  
> Thanks and hope you like it.

Minho entered his bedroom in nothing but his joggers, the band of his boxers visible just above them. Newt was fully dressed and sitting on the end of the bed looking slightly uncomfortable Minho noticed.  
"You ok?"  
Newt looks up and tries not to stare at the olive skin on show and think about how much he wanted to be in his hold again, kissing the runner with such force his jaw would ache for days. Newt clears his throat and his thoughts and looks at Minho.  
"I want to apologise, for last night" Newt admits and Minho smiles crossing the room to pick out a clean t-shirt which Newt was grateful for, it was hard to concentrate with a topless Minho.  
"You regret kissing me?" Minho asks, his back turned to Newt to hide his mischievous smile  
"No! I, erm, no I just feel bad, you know with you and Emily" Newt says flustered and Minho smiles and turns around, pulling a t-shirt over his head with ease  
"Why, we're not together"  
"But you act it"  
Minho sighs and sits on the bed, keeping a distance from Newt for Newt sake, he didn't want the blond feeling uncomfortable  
"Only when we're alone"  
"Or around me in your room"  
Minho rolls his eyes  
"We have sex sometimes, we're more comfortable with each other than normal friends are, doesn't mean were madly in love and against us seeing other people" Minho explains  
"I know Emily cares about you a lot and don't even lie to me and tell me you don't care for her, I've seen the way you look at each other" Newt says and Minho frowns  
"Yeah we care about each other but we care about you too"  
That caused Newt to be speechless for a while and Minho smiles  
"She's ok with it you know, she's not a normal girl, she's special that one and she knows we have something, if we decide to go with it or not she will be happy either way!" Minho states and Newt frowns  
"Remember that time when I first drove you home when you came to mine?" Minho asks and Newt nods  
"And do you remember the conversation we had about her?" Minho asks  
"Yeah, you kept drilling me about why I was hanging around with her, asking if I liked her" Newt says smiling, remembering the conversation  
"And you said you liked her!"  
"As a friend"  
"It's more than that" Minho smiles and Newt sighs  
"I thought this was about us, about last night?" Newt asks confused  
"It is but there's no us without Emily"  
Newt sends Minho a confused look  
"She likes you too by the way!" Minho says and Newt frowns and puts his head in his hands for a few seconds taking a deep breath before looking back up to Minho  
"You're just making things more awkward and confusing Minho!" Newt says getting annoyed but Minho just laughs lightly  
"You are with your normal person view on things!" Minho says and Newt eyes him questionably  
"What?"  
"Think of it this way, we have kissed!, I've kissed English! and you and Em have kissed! yeah it was only 'acting' but I saw the kiss that day on stage, that was real, you really like her, we all really like each other" Minho elaborates and Newt shakes his head and stands up  
"You're both good friends and fine I'll admit you're both people I could see myself going out with but how would that work with all 3 of us, it's impossible," Newt says agitated and Minho stands up and places a hand on Newt's shoulder to calm him down  
"Ok Newt, I'll give it to you straight. Emily doesn't want a boyfriend, she told me the first night she met me, she also repeated it as we kissed in my bed and again after we first had sex that same night. She's going back to the UK after her 2 years here so she said no relationships, no love, just a no strings attached relationship, so I promised her the same. No strings, just sex, that's all we want and you're welcome to join us"  
Newt's mouth opens and his brows pull in like he couldn't wrap his mind around those last few words. You're welcome to join us.  
"Ok fine, how about this, we can stay as friends, things just staying as normal, like things are now or we could have a little fun with each other, I know you want to fuck me, you nearly ripped my shirt right off me last night" Minho says with a sexy smile and Newt feels the urge to punch the runner  
"You're ego needs punching down a size Min" Minho smiles and steps forward so he's right in front of Newt  
"And I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to rip your clothes off too and bend you over that bed, make you come with my name on your tongue, but, I also know you're too loyal to Emily and you're holding back just because of her"  
Newt takes a deep breath to calm himself, the words having an instant effect on Newt's body. Minho's right, he does want to bare Minho of his clothes and kiss his way up his tight muscles and perfect skin but he can't help feel like he'd be hurting Emily if he did.  
"What did Emily say to you before she left?" Minho asks and Newt looks at Minho before sighing and looking down to try and remember.  
"She said she expected us to kiss sooner, that she wasn't petty enough to fall out with us over kisses and that she was giving us space so we could, erm.."  
"Finish what we started last night?" Minho offers and Newt looks up at Minho  
"Look Minho I like you but it just doesn't sit right with me, us doing things with Emily not here"  
"You want to involve her?" Minho asks with a smirk and Newt smiles, glaring at the runner and Minho's grateful to see the blond finally smiling. He was way too tense at the moment  
"You know what I mean" Newt says sternly and Minho rolls his eyes and grabs Newts hips, pulling him into him, breathing hot breath on his neck  
"She told me she wants all the dirty details so how about we make some" Minho says as Newt swallowed a lump at Minho being so outspoken and close to him  
Minho bites Newt's neck and the blond takes a sharp intake of breath and closes his eyes.  
Minho pulls away after knowing he would defiantly leave a mark and he smiles proudly at his work and Newt's flustered face.  
Newt glares at Minho and Minho just smiles and pushes up against Newt. Newt closes his eyes for a moment and gives another glare to Minho  
"Stop telling yourself no and just enjoy it Newt, you know were both ok with this, it's just you" Newt looks at Minho, a serious look on the Koreans face and Newt sighs  
"You're both ok with this?"  
Minho nods in answer and Newt takes a deep breath before kissing the Asian, taking the larger man by surprise and they kiss as furiously as they were last night in the bathrooms, rubbing up against each other and kissing like they were oxygen deprived without each other.  
Minho pushes Newt over to his bed, standing just beside it before Minho pulls away and yanks his t-shirt off then he nods at Newt telling him to do the same. Newt yanks his shirt off and Minho drinks him in, Newt doing exactly the same now he had permission to. Newt licked his lips and Minho narrowed his eyes dangerously and Newt felt his dick twitch at the look before Minho went straight in for the button and zip on Newt's jeans, yanking them down and Newt steps out of them, a nice tent in his boxers.  
Minho currently had lost all self-control, right now, looking at Newt he had no patience, no thought process, what he wanted he got when he wanted. His hand went straight to Newts boxers, pushing his hand down and taking a hold of Newts cock with a firm grasp.  
Newt exhales a breath and closes his eyes, biting his lip as Minho slides his hand up the length of Newt, making the man completely hard in seconds.  
Minho pumps his hand up and down a few times causing a moan from Newt that sends a jolt down to Minho's hard dick, causing the guy to get very impatient.  
He removes his hand and Newt open his eyes, nearly pouting at the loss and Minho yanks his boxers right down with his joggers and steps out of them, his dick erect and wanting and Newt eyes it hungrily.  
Minho pushes Newt hard on the shoulders, causing the blond to gasp in shock and fall back. Newt smiled as Minho looked at Newt half naked laying on top of his bed, ready to be devoured by the runner. Minho couldn't believe he had gotten so lucky to find a girl like Emily and a guy like Newt, both gorgeous, both his friends and both now his.

Minho reached down and pulled Newt free of his grey boxers and Newt didn't even feel embarrassed as Minho stared at Newt in all his glory, the man was all slim muscles and defined lines and Minho couldn't wait to make him scream.  
"You done this before?" Minho asks as he climbs over Newt  
"With another guy? once" Newt says and Minho nods and kisses Newt.  
His hand finds Newt's cock again and Newt gasps into the kiss but Minho was mean and never let up on the kisses as he pumped Newt's dick in his large hand.  
Newt whined and wiggled underneath him, finally pushing his hand away and Minho smiles  
"How do you want to do this?" Minho asks, giving himself a few pumps as Newt watches  
"I don't bloody care how we do it!" Newt says impatiently and Minho nods  
He yanks open his draw and pulls out a condom and some lube that had barely been touched. Emily was so easily wet for him and it was only when Emily was on they fucked up the ass and even that was rare.  
Minho smiles at Newt and opens the rubber and grabs a hold of Newt in his left hand as he places it on his tip with the other hand. Newt watches Minho roll the condom down his length and looks up to Minho with lust, causing Minho's dick to jump impatiently.  
Minho leans up on his knees and moves up Newts body, grabbing his hand.  
He squirts the lube on Newt's finger and Newt gets the idea and they kiss as Newt pushes a finger inside of Minho.  
The man grunts and leans his weight on Newt, their cocks brushing against each other and they both pant into each others mouth as they grind together as Newt works his finger into Minho for a few minutes before he enters another one.  
Newt has to push Minho away with his other hand scared he was going to come too soon and Minho smiles  
"Come, you'll last longer the second time!" Minho whispers to him and Newt closes his eyes as Minho pushes back up against his cock, the blond letting out a gasp and he continues working his two fingers into Minho.  
Newt finally adds a third finger and Minho starts getting impatient, his breathes more frantic, pushing down on Newt fingers needing to feel a bit more, needing his cock.  
Minho grabbed Newts cock, wanting him to come, knowing he wouldn't last longer than a few minutes, he wanted to not be greedy, to make Newt feel good, his wants and needs could wait, Newt finished first, literally.

With a loud gasp and a jump of Newt's body he came, Hard! Newt sank into Minho's sheets and all their movements stopped for a minute as Minho looked at Newt, his face relaxed, a smile on his handsome face as Minho nibbled on his neck sloppily.  
"How good was that?" Minho whispers and Newt smiles as he pants.  
"Bloody amazing" Newt says and Minho smiles, Newt's fingers still inside Minho.  
Minho takes the rubber off and flings it in his bin, being a perfect shot and then he got another out of his draw, causing Newts fingers to leave Minho, He sighed with the loss but smiled as he looked at Newt smiling up at him  
"You want to stop?" Minho asks holding up the rubber cautiously and Newt shakes his head  
"Hell no!" Minho smiles and they kiss, the johnny on the pillow forgotten for a moment.  
They cling to each other, their bodies as close as they can be, as much skin touching as possible and they just kiss, Minho adding tongue, exploring Newt's mouth, mapping him out, remembering every detail. Hands wondered and their bodies moulded together as they took their time and enjoyed the feeling of a new body against their skin, they were kissing for a long time, savouring and relishing each other in this new exciting way. Newt had been hard for a while now but Minho was having too much fun just enjoying Newt to actually act on it until his boner started aching for the slightest pressure. Minho pulls away and smiles down at Newt before biting his lip teasingly. He pulls away and grabs the rubber, putting in on Newts cock with expert hands.  
Minho leans up on his knees and lines them up before slowly sinking down on to Newt.  
Newt gasps loudly and Minho closes his eyes enjoying the feeling of being filled up.  
He hasn't done this since before Emily moved here, not with a real dick anyway, Emily would insist on using her rabbit on Minho that she had bought herself but never actually used, he enjoyed that vibrating thing more than he liked to admit. But nothing beat the real thing and Newt felt just so fucking good deep inside of him.  
Minho started moving and basked in the view below him, Newt, naked, sweaty, hair a mess and the smell of his come still in the air, yep Minho wouldn't last long, especially when Newt grabbed his hips and started bucking into him, hitting his prostate causing Minho to pant loudly and close his eye's losing control of his body and just letting Newt pump into him.  
Minho came not a minute later, covering Newts stomach and chest with his creamy come.  
Minho reeled in the orgasm and with Newt still driving into him as he was now sensitive he couldn't help but moan, his whole body feeling invigorated and relaxed.  
Minho squeezed and Newt panted, moaning he's close  
"That's it Newt, fucking come in me" Minho urged as Newt buckled into him with uneven thrusts, coming for the second time that hour and moulding himself yet again into Minho's blanket. Minho smiles and slowly pulls himself off of Newt and collapses beside him and they both lay there panting softly, catching their breath with smiles on their faces.


	8. The Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward sleepovers and full frontal man hugs.

I smile, standing in front of the boys as they sat on the end of Minho's king sized bed.  
They both look cautious of me, like I'm going to start crying or slap them both, maybe I should toy with them. My smile grows and Minho's left brow raises.  
"This room stinks of sex!" Is all I say, trying to keep my smile as vague as possible, I was currently struggling.  
They're both just looking at me, Newt looks a lot more nervous than Minho does, Minho's smiling at me now, he can see I can't stop hiding my smile so I give up and laugh and sit between them both.  
"Can I watch next time?" I ask just to see Newt's reaction and Minho smiles at me and I look at Newt, his brown eyes wide, his lips parted and I smile at the shock on his face.  
"Told you she was cool with it" Minho says leaning forward to look at Newt. Newt exhales and smiles cutely at Minho and I smile looking at them both.  
"Don't worry I won't ask for all the dirty details, yet, who want's a game of zombies?" I ask, hoping to help relax Newt. He still seemed wary of me.

"I got bloody wind milled!" Newt says getting frustrated putting his pad down a couple hours later, all tension gone completely.  
"Em, throw a monkey, I can get him!" Minho says  
I throw one when Minho goes down.  
"Minho, you down, what the hell?" I ask  
"I got trapped by those shucking ugly crawlers" Minho says annoyed, putting his pad down in front of him  
"You know you can jump over those things right" Newt says to Minho and I see from the corner of my eye Minho glare at Newt. Newt laughs as I try to get Newt up but it seems my monkey's a dud and I get wailed on. I sigh annoyed and drop my pad.  
"Wave 36, we did alright" Minho says and I frown, picking up my phone to see another text from Jess from about 2 hours ago.  
"Shit guys it's like half 1" I say opening up the text  
"Jess still texting you?" Newt asks and Minho looks at me after turning the xbox off  
"This is from 2 hours ago, I didn't hear it go off, she's on about dinner tomorrow at Uni" I mutter and lock my phone, it being too late to text back now  
We all get up from the end of the bed and stretch our legs.  
"She joining us?" Minho asks  
"Looks like it" I mutter, not sure I was exactly happy about that.

Jess seemed nice and I got on with her when we was drinking but ever since then she hasn't stopped texting, it's almost like I'm her only friend.

I go to the bathroom to pee and have a wash and return to the bedroom to see two very attractive guys shirtless and in matching grey joggers.  
I just stop and stare, my lips parted slightly.  
"Like what you see there English?" Minho asks and I roll my eyes as Newt looks over at me confused. If I had a dollar for everytime Minho said that I'd have a car by now, just goes to show how much I like checking the guy out. Newt smiles at us both and passes us, heading for the bathroom. Shit did he know I checked him out?  
"You cleaned the sheets?" I ask, eyeing the bed suspiciously as I walk towards it, ignoring the knowing smile on Minho's face.  
"Yeah, last week" He mutters and I laugh  
The under sheets were fresh thankfully and I relax under his big fluffy blanket, ready for sleep as Minho sat at the end of the bed waiting for the bathroom.  
Newt climbs in to bed next to me when Minho leaves the room and he lies to face me.  
"I think I understand yours and Minhos whole relationship thing now" he says and I turn to face him back.  
"He told me bounds as you're not staying over here that you don't want a boyfriend and I get it, I'm going back home after my 2 years too, would suck to find someone and then have to move away, so I get it" he says with a nod.  
I smile at Newt. If anyone could get it of course it would be Newt. He's in exactly the same boat I am. His smile was genuine, he wasn't judging me for the way I see and did things.  
"Thanks" I say with a smile  
"I don't want to get attached but theres nothing wrong with having fun, living a little, right" I say and eye the wall where Minho was and Newt smiles looking down biting his lip and my god was it hot.  
"I guess" he says, a smile showing on his face and Minho enters the room, turning the light off and climbing in to bed on the other side of me, ending our conversation.  
"Want me to sleep on the edge so you two can cuddle?" I ask teasingly and Minho smirks  
"Wouldn't want you to feel left out now would we" Minho says cuddling up to me and I smile at his warmth as he puts his arm over me, his fingers rubbing my stomach under my t-shirt I still had on as I decided to sleep in my shirt and underwear and I fall to sleep easily with his familiar touch and the warmth coming off of Newt only inches away from me, his calm breathes lulling me to sleep as his hand rested on Minho's arm which was over me.

With Minho's furnace like skin no where to be found in bed the next morning I whine and turn the other way, searching for heat. I find it and sigh as warm skin touches my own.  
The warmth flinches and I open my eyes when I hear Newt's sleepy voice  
"Bloody hell you're freezing" he says and suddenly he's pulling me in to him, wrapping his arm around my back, our bodies flush against each others.  
I smile at the smell of Newt. He had clearly showered after his events with Minho yesterday, he smells of Minho's body wash. I cuddle in to him, murmuring a small apology. His hand soothes my back in long strokes and I sigh, whispering this feels nice. Newt smiles in to my hair as my face is in the crook of his neck.  
"Think Minho's in the shower which means we need to be getting up" Newt whispers and I frown  
"I could lie here all day" I say, trying to force myself to wake up  
"Me too but we have Uni to get to" He says pulling away from me to look at me. I look up to him and he smiles, pushing my fringe away that covered my face.  
It was unexpected but sweet and my throat goes dry. We look at each other for a few seconds before he gives me a smile and climbs out of bed, grabbing a shirt and pulling it over himself and going over to his phone. I sigh and also climb out of bed, deciding to actually get ready for the day ahead and not think too much about the way that look had my heart beating twice as fast as usual.

Jess met us during dinner like she had planned and we walked over to the bleachers at the race track to watch Minho run.  
"I thought you would be asleep last night when I text so it was fine you didn't text back" Jess says before Minho had joined us, it was just me Jess and Newt at the moment.  
"We was playing xbox, didn't actually hear my phone and those games can last hours" I state apologetically  
"I can't believe how far we got though, sorry for going down" Newt says and I laugh  
"I'm usually the one going down first so I'm glad you did" I say getting a smile from Newt  
"So you stayed at Newt's?" Jess asks confused  
"No, at Minho's" I say looking over to the runner, he winks at me and I roll my eyes and point to my wrist telling him to hurry up.  
"You guys both stayed at Minhos, does he have like a huge house or something?" She asks and I smile  
"No, he house shares with other students" I say getting out my drink  
"So, you both stayed at Minho's, you're all really close?" She asks and Newt shrugs and gives me a look and I smile  
"Yeah, were all best friends" I state and she nods and I take a deep breath and give Newt another look, He smiles and finally Minho joins us.

The rest of our University day passed without any drama and me and Newt went to Newt's house bounds as Minho was ditching us to hang out with some of his popular running friends, going to the arcade and going for milkshakes. I never used to mind, I'd just sit at Minho's waiting for him to get back, I'd usually be naked in his bed playing xbox, he always loved when I'd surprise him like that but now I had Newt to hang with on those days.  
Me and Newt take the 20 minute walk to Newts house and spend the day there watching his box set of prison break which I had never seen before, we literally just sat on his sofa and watched it all day, eating oven pizzas and micro chips, drinking lemonade and chatting idly when we wasn't too sucked in to the awesome show.  
Come 1 in the morning I was falling to sleep on his couch.  
"Come on you, you're gonna start dribbling in a minute, bed time" He says and I open my eyes wide, trying to wake up a little bit  
"Just one more episode" I say  
Newt laughs turning the telly off  
"We said that 3 episodes ago!"  
"It's not my fault, it's just really good" I state and Newt gets off the sofa, taking his single blanket with him that we have been sitting under all day and he nods towards the door for me to follow him to bed and I drag myself up, stepping over and around the mess we had made today.

Newt turns the living room light off and I walk to his bedroom, turning the light on as Newt follows.   
I smile as I realize Newts sleeping in the bed with me instead of his sofa like last time.

I take my leggings off and leave my top on and climb in to bed as Newt strips off his jeans and t-shirt and heads for the light by his bedroom door on the other side of the room.  
I sit up in bed and look at his half naked form. I wanted to run my hands down his skin, why was he so damn attractive.  
"Ready?" he asks and I nod, the bedroom going in to complete darkness.

Newt climbs in to bed and I turn on my side for more room and Newt has the same idea and we both face each other, not that we could see.  
"Here" he says putting his arm out and placing it under my neck, my head on the pillow and I sigh contently, his bed was comfy and Newt was nice and warm.  
"Good night" he says in to my hair and I smile  
"Night Newt"

I don't remember falling asleep but I don't remember being awake either, I must have just passed out from how tired I was and how comfy I was snuggled up to Newt.  
I had woken before my alarm but I hadn't even clicked, I was still too sleepy, practically still half asleep as I lay there. My back was to Newt and my god was he warm. I snuggle back in to him and my eyes snap open as I feel something press up against my ass. Holy shit he's hard.

I bite my lip. Newt was big and rock hard and pressed against my ass.

Morning glory, that's all it was, all guys get it. He is defiantly not hard because of you I tell myself rationally.

I listen carefully to Newts breath. It was shallow and I couldn't tell if he was awake or asleep so I just lie there as still as I could. Maybe it would go down before my alarm wakes him up. Oh shit my alarm was due to go off at some point, if he wakes up he's going to get embarrassed.  
I see my phone on his bed side table in front of me. I push myself up and lean forward to grab it and realise that was a huge fucking mistake as my ass moves up and I end up pushing my pussy against him.I bite my lip to stifle a moan and stiffen as his hand on my hip grips me tightly. Newt huffs out a breath a second later and pulls away, removing his hand and I let out a shaky breathe and reach for my phone, my alarm was due to go off in 10 minutes. I turn it off and place it back on the side and turn to face Newt. He had his eyes closed but I knew he was awake.Great, me trying to stop him from waking up actually woke him up. Ok, I need to make this as non embarrassing as possible.

"Morning" I say cheerily and Newt opens his eyes and looks at me. His eyes curious and guilty but I just smile.  
"Em" Newt says but I cut him off before he can say anything else.  
"I know" I say with an understanding smile and climb out of bed  
"Don't sweat it, I know how guys function in the morning" I say and collect my clothes chancing a glance at Newt. He shakes his head and lies on his back, letting out a small breath and an embarrassed cringe and I leave the room to change in his bathroom feeling sorry for the embarrassment he feels.  
I end up smiling to myself as I change. Poor Newt but damn did it turn me on. I look down at my pants in my hand,they're wet and I bite my lip. I hope to god Newt didn't notice that and there's no proof of it on his boxers, although then I guess we'de be even. I shake my head and get changed deciding I didn't mind if he knew.

 

 

"And how was your night?" A very familiar voice asks us both as were walking through the car park to get to our Drama building. Arms drape over both our shoulders as the body wedges itself between us.  
"You need to watch prison break!" I tell Minho and he laughs  
"So you watched tv all night, sounds good, Ben made us all try and hit on women, see who could pick up the most chicks, was awful" Minho says casually and I roll my eyes  
"Yeah, sounds really awful, so how many you pick up and bang in your car?" I ask  
"About 10" Minho shrugs and I laugh  
"What?" Newt says and we both laugh  
"Jealous there Newt? . . . I'm joking!" Minho says  
"Oh" Is all Newt says and me and Minho are still laughing  
"Nah we did a bet to see how many girls would give us their numbers and all put money in, whoever got the most numbers gets the cash" Minho says walking us to the Drama building  
"There's gonna be one very sad lady when you don't call" I mock and Minho nudges me  
"One , I think you mean 12, I won losers" he says and Newt smiles and I roll my eyes  
"Boys and their stupid games" I state unamused  
"Jip our games all you want, I won 52 bucks!" he says and I look at him shocked  
"Yeah, not so stupid now huh, I'm treating you both later, I really want one of Fry's burgers again" Minho says, smiling at Newt and Newt returns it.

"Newt, my man" Frypan says, fist bumping Newt when Fry walks over to our booth.  
Fry smiles at me and Minho, recognising us from when we was last here.  
"So what can I get you?" he asks with a smile.  
Minho orders all large burgers and fries each and Frypan gives us all a free milkshake.  
Thomas walks in with Teresa half way through our burgers and I nudge Newt and nod towards the guy  
"So that's why you're a regular here" I say and Newt looks at Thomas confused  
"I've never seen him in here before" Newt admits which surprises me.  
"Yo Thomas!" Minho calls, catching us all by surprise  
"You know him?" Newt asks  
"Yeah" Minho shrugs and I smile, of course he did  
Thomas walks over, leaving Teresa at the booth they picked to look over the menu. I give her a smile which she returns and then I look at Thomas.  
"Never seen you in here before" Minho says  
"First time here actually" Thomas says giving us all smiles  
"You need to try these burgers man" Minho says, holding his up and Thomas smiles  
"Why don't you and that pretty woman join us, unless it's a date" Minho says, wiggling his eyebrows  
"It's not a date but erm, I'll ask her" Thomas says, the smile a lot bigger as he heads back over to Teresa.  
"How do you know Thomas?" I ask  
"I know everyone, but nah Thomas is a really cool guy, did you know he's an amazing runner, I've tried getting him to join our team but he's happy just being an awesome sketcher, you seen that guys drawings?" Minho asks taking a bite of his burger and I laugh at how small the world is.  
Thomas and Teresa join us, me and Newt scoot up so Teresa could sit next to me and Thomas sit's by Minho opposite us and we all talk about Thomas' art, Minho tries to get him to run with him some time one dinner and Thomas agrees then Thomas mentions the rave that people have been going on about today.  
"Yeah, we've seen the flyers but they don't give much away, just a colourful leaflet with the word rave in huge florescent letters" Teresa says. We had finished our food a while ago and now we were just talking.  
"Yeah I saw one of those earlier, no one knows who's throwing it or where?" I ask  
"No, I've asked around but people are just as confused" Thomas admits  
"Im sure you'll be able to find out who's party it is" Newt says to Minho and Minho smiles  
"Of course I will, leave it to me!" He says and I share a smile with Newt.

When we leave we all hug Teresa and Thomas good bye and head for Minhos parked car.  
"No blush Newt and Thomas was full frontal man hugging you" Minho teases as we climb in to the car, me getting in to the back.  
Newt just glares at Minho and I laugh at the pair.

I wake sweating and uncomfortable and like I'm getting squished and open my eyes to see Minho hugging me like their was no tomorrow, his leg and arms over me, his head crushing my left boob and I sigh and push him off of me and I hear Newt chuckle lightly to himself on my right.  
"He's like a damn teddy bear" he whispers and I smile  
"Believe me he is the most cuddliest guy you will ever meet"  
"I believe you" Newt says before Minho's diving over me to get in between me and Newt and he cuddles us both lying on his stomach, his arms over our stomachs  
"You two can't whisper for shit!" He states deciding to purposely crush us both until we had to push him off. His smile was adorable though.

We're all laughing when Minho lands on the floor with an audible thump and me and Newt share a smile after our laughing fit as Minho rubs his ass on the floor and I think back to this time yesterday, waking up to Newt pressed against me. Newt's face blushes and I realise were both just staring at each other most likely both thinking about yesterday. I give him a reassuring smile and he smiles back looking down. Damn he was cuter when he was blushing first thing in the morning, ruffled hair and sleepy eyes.

"Little help here, guys!"


	9. The rave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning make outs, UV paint, unexpected kisses, jealousy and a large amount of alcohol consumptions.  
> Long chapter, you have been warned.

'Where's you and the other English?'

I show Newt Minhos text over our teas and brownies over lunch that day sat in the coffee shop next door and Newt laughs at his choice of words. I reply, telling Minho where to find us and a few minutes later he's falling in to the seat next to me.

"I found it!" He says proudly and me and Newt look at him confused

"The rave! it's this Friday , Pete said It's Dean's get up, apparently he found this huge abandoned industrial type building, he's been clearing it out with Erik and Scott, he's- "

Suddenly my phone rings, I look at my phone to see it's Jess. I try not to roll my eyes and I answer with a forced smile as Minho continues chatting away excitedly

"Jess" I say sounding happy to speak to her, for the 3rd time today

"Hey so, I've just left the track, where are you guys?"

"Oh were at the coffee shop just outside the grounds"

"Oh ok, cool, I'll be there in a few" She says

"Ok, see you in a few" I say and put the phone down

"Jess?" Newt asks, a knowing smile. I roll my eyes and put my phone in my pocket.

"Yeah, she will be here any minute" I say sounding overly enthusiastic

"S'up, thought you were friends with the girl?" Minho asks

"I am, I mean she's nice it's just, it's like I'm her only friend you know and she can't go 10 minutes without texting me, it's getting annoying" I say

"So tell her" Minho says

"I don't want to hurt her feelings, she's still getting over a breakup and I actually don't think she has any friends, I'm just trying to be nice here" I state

"Yeah but there's only so much you can do and take" Newt says and I smile at him, he has a point.

"Hey Jess" I say happily and the boys smile at her as she walks in a few minutes later like we knew she would.

"Sit down" I say and she sits in the only other spare seat next to Newt opposite me and Minho

"So hows my three favourite people" She asks

"We're good, how are you?" Minho asks her seriously and she nods

"I'm, ok, I guess, I see Isaac everywhere but, I'm ok" she says with a forced smile. Newt gives her a curious look and I agree with it, I didn't think she was ok either.

"So what you guys doing Friday? There's this underground rave people have been going on about, you guys heard about it?" she asks and we all smile and Minho fills her in on all the details and they talk about it for a while.

When we leave the coffee shop me and Newt leave Jess and Minho on the car park to head back to Drama.

"So, Jess likes to talk to Minho I've noticed" Newt says giving me a knowing smile.

"Yep, I knew straight away she liked him but hey, who doesn't right" I say to Newt, giving him a wink and he blushes and nudges me

"Are you ever going to let me live that down?" he asks

"Nope! I still haven't had all the dirty details yet" Newt nudges me

"Not going to happen!"

Thursday morning Minho was in his daily shower before me and Newt woke up. Even knowing Minho wasn't next to me due to the absence of his fire like skin radiating heat throughout the bed I still felt strange. Newt wasn't anywhere near me. I open my eyes to see him on the complete opposite side of the bed and I remember Minho slept in the middle last night, cuddling up to Newt as my back stole his body heat. I was honestly ok with that. I slide across the bed and push my body against Newt's back. I put my right arm under the pillow and my other I wrapped around his stomach. Suddenly his hand grips my arm, pulling it from him and he turns to look at me alarmed. I almost feel like I've been scolded, like I wasn't aloud to cuddle him and I pull away from him hurt. "Sorry" I mutter moodily and Newt's expression softens "No Emily!" he grabs my wrist and throws me an apologetic smile

"I'm sorry I just..." he rests his head back on the pillow so I couldn't see his face and he lets out a breath. He pulls my arm so I'm pulled back over to him. "I get it, Minho gives better cuddles" I say, still hurt by his reaction to my cuddles

"Look it has nothing to do with Minho, although that guy does give great cuddles" he says to lighten the mood but I don't smile. He glances back at me, craning his neck and sighs when he sees the pain on my face.

" I honestly like cuddling up to you Em I just, after the other morning I'm scared my body's gonna do something stupid, again" His cheeks are bright red, I've never seen his so embarrassed and I release a breath

"Is that all this is about?, god Newt you had me worried, I thought you hated me or had decided you wanted to steal Minho all for yourself or something, Jesus" I say and nudge him with my body and he smiles as I cuddle up to him. He faces in front of him again and we both relax in to the mattress.

"You make that _incident_ sound, I dunno, not bad" he states and I smile

"It wasn't Newt, If I was a man I'd be poking you every morning, and not just because of morning wood" I mutter before even thinking it through and then silence and fuck I've just admitted he turns me on, oh fuck, oh shit.

Newt looks back at me and he's smiling, almost knowingly, his smile cute and his eyebrows pulled in, he looked like he was enjoying me squirming behind him and then suddenly he's turning his body to face me, his warm hands cupping my cheek and he's kissing me, holy mother of Teresa he's kissing me. It was soft and sweet, for a few seconds anyway until it gets heated real fast. We're pushing our chests up against each other and kissing with fury. We roll so Newt's leaning over me and I run my hands down his back and grip his hips. Fuck me this is hot. His lower region isn't touching me though, almost like he's trying to control himself because a part of us knew Minho was only next door and we couldn't take this further, not without getting an audience anyway, and that would also make us late for university but right now we don't really care. Newts using his left arm to lean on and his right moves from my cheek to grip my hip and I pant in to his mouth, He licks my bottom lip and my eyes roll in to the back of my head. His tongue was warm and wet and I wanted it in my mouth. I grip the back of his head and bring my tongue in to play and suddenly his tongues pushing against my own, I can feel myself getting wet and I just wanted to push up against him but the angle Newt was lying made that impossible with him lying diagonally over me. Our tongues continue their exploration, and I'm gripping his blond hair, my right hand back on to his hip. We finally pull apart, gasping for air and smile at each other.

"Done already" We both jump and look over to the door where Minho's stood in just his white towel, wet hair and a big ass smile on his face.

I smile and collapse on to my back and take in a deep breath, biting my lip as I hear Minho close his bedroom door

"Hey, don't stop on my account" Minho says grabbing some clothes and Newt looks down at me and I smile and he sits up so he's no longer leaning over me. His hand goes under the sheet to adjust his boner and I smile to myself and then catch Minhos eyes.

"Well aren't you two shit shucking entertainment"

I throw a pillow at him and he laughs.

 

Minho doesn't stop texting the both of us all day at University, asking us if we want alone time and his bedroom to ourselves, Minho texting me on how good Newt was, Minho doing the same to Newt about me, it was messy, and embarrassing and wrong and wonderful and exciting and throughout drama we shared small flirtatious smiles.

 

Friday Minho left Uni with Newt so they could hang out at Minhos until it was time for the rave and I went to Jess' through no choice of my own so we could get ready together. She opened her wardrobe and rummaged through her clothes, pulling out over 80% of her clothes

"The last rave I went to was awesome, it had uv lights and glo sticks so it's best to wear something that reacts with the uv lights and black lights, ohh like that pink t-shirt" she says lobbing the pink thing at me.

 

It was a tiny off the shoulder pink plain top in a thin material and was bright pink, it was loose fitted and cut diagonally across the stomach like a loose fitted boob tube showing a lot of skin.

"You can wear my black fitted vest top underneath or if you just wear that we can paint your stomach in uv paint" She says smiling

"You have UV paint?" I ask excitedly and she smiles mischievously

"No, but the university does!" I smile deciding I really like this girl.

 

I change in to the cut off pink top and a pair of denim shorts wearing my combat black ankle boots and Jess changes in to a black dress with white horizontal lines which she told me would glow green under the light and we head out for university.

 

I hadn't been in the art section so it was fun going in. Luckily the university's open most of the time as students are always welcome to come and go for projects and studying.

The art class we needed was empty so we got to work getting out all the uv paints and Jess put them in her bag.

"What, I'll bring them back, it's just for tonight" I laugh and we head back to hers to get to work.

 

She paints a dragon across my right hip going across my back with it's face on the side of my stomach. She was amazing when it came to painting and she also painted some colourful scales on one of my shoulders and her fake eyelashes in pink for me to borrow and then she got to work painting her face, giving herself green eye shadow and a pretty spiral and dotted colourful piece on her cheek and then we took some pictures although they didn't look that good, I couldn't wait to go under the uv lights at the rave.

 

We meet Minho at the bus stop. I was wearing my jacket, leaving my choice in tops and my dragon a surprise for when we got there. The guys thought it was a cool idea and Jess took some paints out of her handbag and painted on their faces, Minho got tribal around his left cheek and eye and Jess flicked the paintbrush at his face so he was covered in green small speckles.

 

The entrance to the so called rave was just an old industrial building. Inside is a queue to an old elevator with the wired caged doors you pull across and people are paying the entry fee and going down. The closer to the elevator I finally start hearing music and Jess smiles excitedly.

We finally pay and about 12 of us cram in to the elevator and make our way down.

 

The music is loud down here and the room is full of people, there's a DJ at the back and lights flickering and flashing all over the place, the uv disco lights hitting our faces and me and Newt share a smile and we head inside, keeping close.

The walls were painted in uv so although it was dark we could still see the building we were in.

There was a bar to the right so we made our way over to it.

With our first drink we stand together and look across the room.

"This place is huge!" I shout happily

"This place is awesome!" Minho says

 

Once we all finish our first drinks I pull them all to the dance floor, a girl with bright yellow lips grabbed Minho, kissing him on the cheek to leave a bright lipstick mark and giving him a wink, we all laugh and start to dance. I remove my jacket and tie it around my hips as low as I could to show off my glowing pink top and the dragon on my stomach, hip and back and the guys are smiling and laughing

"That's bloody cool" Newt says

"You did that?" Minho asks Jess

"Yep!"

"That's sick!" Minho says and I laugh and we continue dancing

 

The music was upbeat, everyone was having a good time, dancing, holding glo sticks, snogging and groping at each other, the whole room was alive and it was a great feeling. I dirty danced with Minho, he gripped my hips as I rubbed up against him and he kisses my neck as I grind him, I'd never usually do shit like that after only one drink and sober but I had never been to a rave before and this felt awesome so I just went with it.

Minho spun me around and grabbed my ass as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You look fucking sexy" Minho says and I laugh and look over to Newt and Jess. Jess was watching me and Minho and I give her a smile.

"Not as sexy as you, think Jess thinks so too" I shout in his ear over the music and he laughs, grabbing my ass

"Take your shirt off and let Jess paint you" I say and he smiles and he touches Jess shoulder and shouts in her ear about my idea, she nods and they leave the dance floor leaving me and Newt dancing.

I turn my back to him and raise my arms, swaying with him, smiling back at him, He laughs and grips my hips and we dance together, losing ourselves in the music and the dance, I don't even think about anyone or anything, just my body moving with Newts hands on me.

"Is it wise to leave Minho with Jess?" Newt asks in my ear and it sends a shiver down my spine. I lean my head back on his shoulder to shout up to him

"I'm sure he will be fine, shall we get another drink?" I ask. Newt nods and he takes my hand and leads me through the huge crowd of sweaty dancing and most likely high on something people.

He orders me a vodka and coke and himself a pint when Zart, Harriet, Sonia, Clint and Jeff, Art student's Harriet and Sonia are friends with arrive.

"Hey guys, so this place rules!" Zart says tapping Newt on the shoulder

"No Minho?" Harriet asks me, her eyebrows moving provocatively and Sonia laughs

"He's getting painted on" I say, pointing to the corner near the end of the bar to them both

"Cool, think she'll paint us?" Zart asks and we shrug and go over to them.

"Cool huh?" Minho says after nodding hellos to everyone.

Jess looks up looking alarmed at so many new faces and I smile as she just continues to cover Minho in tribal.

They looked really good and then she started on Harriet and Sonia, a heart in a swirly pattern on both their hips hips that joined when they stood together, she then did some cool mask on Zart's face and painted zebra stripes up Clint's arms and leopard print up Jeff's arms.

They all thank her and then she asks Newt

"Sure" he says and I smile

"Hey were gonna head to the bar, think I saw Thomas in here when we arrived" Zart says to Newt and Newt thanks him and they walk away.

"So, what do you want?" Jess asks Newt, her confidence shot up a league thanks to everyone saying how awesome her work was on their bodies.

"Surprise me" He says

"Alright then" Jess says and Newt passes me his pint so he could take his top off

Jess stands behind him and starts painting something on his back while Minho says he's going to the bar to get him and Jess a drink and I take this opportunity to shamelessly stare at Newt topless.

I keep Newt company while Jess get's to work, talking about how awesome this place actually is and how we don't get shit like this in the UK.

"So, what is she painting?" Newt finally asks and I shrug and walk behind him to have  a peek.

"Wow" I say even though no one could hear me.

Jess had drawn a huge outline of two large wings on Newts back in blue with blue feather lines and shading and now she was filling them in with white.

"Wings" I say in to Newts ear from behind him. He cranes his neck and I can see the smile

"Here" he says getting his phone from his jeans pocket, passing it to me over his shoulder

"When it's done take a picture" I grab the phone and unlock it to see a picture of Newt with a younger girl, also blonde and the same big cute smile. They looked happy and close.

"This your sister or something?" I ask Newt

"Oh, Yeah, that's Nat, she's 14 this year" he says and I smile looking at the picture

"Wow, that looks awesome, I want to high five you when this is done" Minho says coming over with the drinks and Jess beams with a blush.

Once done I take the picture and pass Newt his phone back. He thanks her and then Minho takes a few pictures of us all and we head to the dance floor where we bump in to Thomas and Teresa.

I ask Teresa for a dance bounds as Jess had given no choice but for Minho to dance with her leaving Thomas and Newt to dance together. I wink at Newt and he gives me a glare, clearly not happy about it although I'm sure inside he's beaming.

After a few minutes of shamelessly close dancing with Minho Jess says she will be right back and leaves us all so we all just murge in to one and dance. Harriet and Sonia joining us as they had lost the guys.

Sonia takes a few pictures of us all for her Instagram and then we all go over to the bar for more drinks.

Teresa and Harriet head to the toilet so I stand with Thomas up the bar as were waiting to get served.

"So, hope you don't mind me asking but, are you with Minho or Newt?" Thomas asks in the most friendliest way possible and I laugh

"Neither" I say and he nods with a smile

"Thank god, I thought you was with Minho but with the way Jess danced with him I was worried" he shouts and I laugh

"Yeah, she has a thing for him" I say and he nods

"Gathered, though she was with Isaac" he says and I shrug

"They kinda broke up"

He nods a oh and then looks around

"So, where is Jess?" He asks and I look around, not seeing her anywhere. She hadn't come back since she dissapeared from the dance floor.

"Good question!"

I lean in to Newt who was stood next to Thomas at the bar and tell him I'm going to look for Jess, he nods an ok and I push through all the people as I text her asking her where she has gotten to.

Thankfully I bump in to Teresa and Harriet, Jess right behind them

"You ok?" I shout to her over the music as we head back to the others at the bar

She just nods, looking far from happy but I don't push it, I'm sure she will tell all about why she's in a mood later.

 

"We heading to the dance floor or what?" Teresa yells when we get there and we all get dragged back over there, pushing through the rowdy crowd to find a spot for us all to squeeze in.

After a few minutes of dancing my bladder starts yelling at me for a release and I sigh and drag Sonia with me.

Inside the toilets I borrow some of Sonia's red lipstick and then we head back out to the dance floor, finding the guys thanks to Newts wings.

Pushing through the mass of people I feel a hand wrap around my wrist lightly

I turn to see Isaac, tall and handsome smiling at me and lose Sonia as she carries on thinking I'm still right behind her

"English, right?" he asks

"Yeah, well it's actually Emily" I shout and he smiles

"Isaac, right?" I ask and he nods removing his hand

"I just wanted-"

"What?" I yell, Isaac being too quiet with the music threatening to burst my ear drums around us.

He moves in closer and leans his mouth to my ear

"I wanted to thank you for looking after Jess" he says then pulls back giving me another smile

"She's my friend, I don't need thanks" I yell and he nods

"I'm glad she has new friends"

I smile at that, he clearly still cared about her

"What happened with you two?" I ask, Isaac leaning his ears closer to hear me and we end up getting pushed together anyway as we're on the huge dance floor.

He puts his hand on my shoulder as he shouts in to my ear

"Just didn't work out, we were always arguing, was unhealthy" I nod and he looks behind me

"You're with Minho right?" He asks, his cool breath hitting my neck

"No, we're just best friends" I say and he looks behind me again

"Is he gay?" I laugh and look behind me to see Minho and Newt dancing together giving each other a sexy smile

"He's bi!"

Isaac nods then smiles

"Think he's gonna get lucky tonight" he says in to my ear and it makes me blush with the way he said it, almost like he wasn't even on about the guys.

I look at Isaac and he smiles again.

"How about a small dance, bounds as your friends are occupied"

"Thomas!" I say as an excuse as he was the first name that popped in to my head to tell him I wasn't just here with Minho and Newt but he just smiles

"I've seen you dance, come on they'll survive another minute"

I smile and give in. It was just a dance and Isaac was a good dancer.

We swayed and smiled, he made me blush with his small faint touches and a look that showed lust. Was he trying to flirt?

I look over to my friends, Thomas was looking at me and I hold my finger up to say I'll be over in a minute and he nods with a curious look to Isaac.

 

We get pushed together again with the wave of drunken dancers and I laugh as Isaac grabs my hips and smiles at me

"You alright?" He asks in my ear. He pulls back, his hands still on me and I nod. He smiles warmly and suddenly he's kissing me. His lips warm with the taste of alcohol. I kiss back for a few seconds, I was drunk, he was good looking and I was single but two guys flashed in my mind and then Jess did causing me to push him away with a bit of too much force, sending him stumbling back.

Isaac's looking at me warily, wiping some of my red lipstick from his lips with his thumb and I give him a cold look stepping back and then turn away from him, pushing my way through the people to get to my friends.

 

Minho grabs my arm and yanks me to him.

"What the hell was that!" He yells annoyed

"He kissed me!"

"Trying to make me jealous?" Minho asks and I sigh angrily

"No!" I turn around to face him with Newt now coming up behind me, placing his hand on my hip. It calmed me, thankfully Newt wasn't angry like Minho was.

"He was asking me about Jess then asked for a dance because you two looked like you didn't want to be disturbed. I though one dance wouldn't hurt and then he fucking kissed me!"

"Want us to knock some sense in to the bloody arsehole?" Newt asks from behind and I smile.

"No Newt, it's fine"

Minho strokes my cheek with a deep look before glaring towards Isaac and sharing a look with Newt from behind me.

"I pulled away Minho and its fine honest, I'm never going to speak to him again" Min nods and I kiss him on his kiss mark free cheek and he smiles and I send Newt a smile and he nods.

"Where's Jess?" I ask

"I dunno" Minho says looking round

"She was here a minute ago" Newt says

I get out my phone and text her a 'where r u?' And look around again.

"She's probably throwing up somewhere" Newt suggests and Minho smiles

"You'd have something in common if she was" Minho teases and Newt punches Min lightly on the arm and Minho winks at the blond

I continue dancing but I can't seem to stop searching the faces for Jess. She still hasn't text back. I was starting to get worried. Thankfully I didn't catch Isaac's face in the crowd. Minho was defiantly in a mood though and even Thomas had picked up on it.

Thankfully Thomas didn't hate me though, asking if I was ok in to my ear during our dances. I nod with a thankful smile and he places his hand on my shoulder giving me a smile. I smile at Newt, he had good taste in guys, Thomas was nice. Newt rolls his eyes and pulls me in for a hug and I laugh, Harriet stealing me from his arms and she twirls me, the night finally getting a lot better, I have finally made some new friends, awesome friends!, it was a nice feeling to know I had them over here. I missed my friends back home but these guys made living and studying abroad worth it. I think the alcohols making me soppy!

 

I drag the girls to the toilets with me to release the alcohol after a long time of dancing and taking shots. At the sinks I send Jess another text bounds as I couldn't see her anyway. Sonia suggested she pulled or bumped in to a friend but I wasn't so sure.

I get dragged to the bar and Sonia buys us all a another shot each, declaring she wasn't drunk enough yet then Teresa buys us one each then we head back to the dance floor and an hour later were all stumbling outside to catch a taxi home.

We all swap numbers with each other if we didn't have them, we talked about picture tags on Instagram and facebook and then we hug Thomas and Teresa good bye as their taxi arrives first. Zart throws up and Harriet takes a picture and Clint and Jeff drag him in to the taxi then Sonia and Harriet make out until they hug me Minho and Newt good bye when our taxi arrives.

 

When we arrive home Minho goes straight to the toilet as I get my face wipes from my over night bag I keep at Min's and rub off my scales and dragon.

I'm sat behind Newt on the bed rubbing at his wings when Minho comes back in. Half naked and a freshly washed face, his kiss mark and tribal paint gone. We were all still a little drunk and extremely tired so we barely talked much, just wanting to collapse in to bed.

Minho robs a few face wipes himself and scrubs at his torso art and we work in silence. We got through all my wipes and there was still traces of paint on us. Minho said we can just shower in the morning.

Newt uses the bathroom and I use that time to take my shorts and boots off and climb in to bed feeling like a zombie.

Minho lies next to me and looks at me

"Don't do that again" His eyes were pleading

"What?" I ask

"I'm jealous" He says lightly

 I smile but his face is serious

"That's the alcohol talking!"

"It's not, I watched that guy kiss you and I wanted to punch him, _want_ to punch him!"

"You watched me and Newt kiss" I say

"That's different, I like Newt" I smile and run my hand through Minhos hair

"And I like you, not Isaac!" He nods and he kisses me until we hear the bathroom door open.

I'm left confused by that for a minute as Newt turns the light off, takes his jeans off and stumbles in to bed on the other side of Minho.

Minho was jealous of Isaac?

But not Newt?

He's acting weirder and weirder lately almost like he...

"Minho" Newt says breaking the silence

"Yeah?"

Newt shuffles on his side to face Minho

"Do you feel like a pimp? With us both each side of you and you've slept with both of us?"

Ahh the ramblings of a drunk, you have to love em.

Minho laughs and puts both his arms out for us and we both cuddle him.

"I do now you've mentioned it!"

 


	10. Whatever this is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon cards, back-rubs, talking head and Age Of Ultron spoilers.

It's silent when I wake up, no water running next door, Minho's window closed as always so the sound of traffic couldn't get through. Without opening my eyes I knew Minho wasn't in bed.  
I open my eyes and sit up to look over the bed to see Newt fast asleep, the middle of the bed empty.  
I look around the room and he isn't here which means he's down stairs with Aris and Alby or he's jogging around the block, I bet the latter.  
I lie back down and close my eyes, willing myself to get more sleep.  
I turn to face Newt and snuggle back down.

After a few minutes Newt rolls to face me and I open my eyes to see his eyes are open too. I smile and he returns it.

"I think Minho's jogging" I say and Newt frowns

"How?" Newt asks and I smile

"I don't know" I admit. Ill never know how Minho can get up so early and run around the block 5 times, come back and shower before I can get out of bed, with a hangover too. That guys a machine.We lie there for a minute, waking up properly just looking at each other.

"Did I do anything I'll regret?" Newt finally asks and I smile shaking my head

"No, but I did" I say and Newt's smile drops

"You kissed Isaac" he says with curious brown eyes looking at me and I sigh

"He kissed me!" I state upset and Newt nods

"Minho looked pissed, I had to stop him from going over there and punching the guy in the face"  
I smile at Newt but he isn't smiling

"What?" I ask

"You kissed him back, for a short while anyway" he says and I want to hide under the blanket, so they both saw the kiss, who else saw it?

"I was wasted and I am single you know Newt" I say feeling the need to defend myself  
He nods tiredly "I know, Minho doesn't see it that way though" I look down feeling really guilty

"How did you see it?" I ask looking in to Newt eyes.  
He bites his lip for a second and puts both of his hands under his pillow

"I saw Isaac coming on to you and you push that arse hole away" I nod grateful Newt saw that too

"But I think Minho was too angry to see that" he adds

"We spoke about it briefly last night, I told him I pulled away and that I don't even like the guy, or even know him" I say and Newt smiles

"I don't want it to ruin, whatever this is" I state and Newt turns his head to look at me, his face curious before he smiles

"He kissed you and we both saw you push him away" Newt says and I nod and Newt leans up to face me. I look up to him, looking in to his eyes for a minute and I lean forward, testing to see if everything really was ok. Newt looks down to my lips and then back up to my eyes. I'm searching his eyes for any doubt but then he smiles, that big cute smile and he's closing the small distance between us and we kiss.

It's soft, sweet and doesn't last long before he pulls away

"Whatever this is" he repeats and I smile

Minho returns when me and Newt are fully dressed and sat on the end of the bed looking through all the pictures we were tagged in on social media from last night. Minho smiles, holding up a cardboard cup holder with 3 coffees.

"Life saver" I mutter taking my coffee.

After our hot delicious cups of coffee Newt heads home for a shower and a change of clothes saying he'll come straight back round.

"Wash my back?" I suggest to Minho knowing he was about to shower and he smiles, leading the way

 

"I want to say sorry again for last night with Isaac kissing me, I should have just slapped him" I say as Minho's hands are gliding up and down my back, lathering bubbles on me, making sure all the paint is off my body.

"I've had time to think about it on my run, you're a single and very attractive woman, guys like Isaac are gonna try something" He says and I smile

"So were ok?"

"Were peachy English!" I smile and turn around

"Hey, I haven't finished your back!" He exclaims, hands covered in body wash and I smile and kiss him under the spray of water. It's a wet kiss, my senses filled with his body wash, my hands touching Minho's wet upper arms. I pull away and smile after only a few seconds, not wanting it to escalate further in the shower.

"What was that for?" He asks looking at me with bewilderment and I shrug

"I can't kiss my best friend?" I ask and he snorts at how weird that sounds and he blows bubbles at me causing me to laugh and put bodywash in his hair.

 

"So, where are you guys with this?" Minho asks as he clicks on episode 3 of prison break on his old computer that night.

"Were on season 2, you have a long way to go" Newt says from his seat on Minhos bed as we play pokemon cards.

"Do they escape the prison?" Minho asks excitedly

Newt laughs, putting a Bill card down

"Just watch!"

Minho huffs, swivelling back round on his chair to watch the show

"It's really good!" Minho exclaims

Me and Newt share a smile

My phone buzzes and I think it might be Jess texting me back but it's my mom asking how I'm doing. I reply silently and Newt looks over.

"That Jess?" Newt asks

"No, she still hasn't gotten back to me, I need to return her top, I've text her like 20 times and left her 3 voice mails" I state

"Did she see Isaac kiss you?" He asks and I look to Newt in a panic

"Shit, maybe, everyone else did" I sigh miserably and he shrugs giving me my answer and I frown

"Oh shit!"

 

I call her phone again, standing up and pacing Minho's room and It goes to answer phone.

"Hey Jess, it's me, again. Look erm I think I get it, you saw me and Isaac right? I'm sorry that happened and that you had to see that, if you did, if not then now you're defiantly going to ignore me. Erm listen, he came on to me and I pulled away, I like Minho, you know that, everyone knows that, I don't know why he kissed me but I swear there's nothing going on between us. I'm sorry ok, I just .. just give me a text or something yeah, I'm worried about you"

I put the phone down and sit back on the bed careful not to knock all the cards.

"Still not answering?"

"Nope" I say holding my phone nervously and Newt gives me a reassuring smile.

"I knew you liked me" Minho says and I sigh as Newt laughs

"I thought if I told her that it would reassure her I don't like Isaac, actually!" I say

"Yeah, sure" Minho says and I laugh

"Shut up!" I say throwing a 10 hit point counter at the back of Minhos head

"And Emily used tail whip, 10 damage!" Newt says and I laugh as Minho flicks the counter back at me wanting to get back to his prison break.

 

"You two might as well move in" Alby greets us both as we stand at Minho's front door, it was locked for once and no I didn't have a key but Minho never locked the door either

"Minho not back yet?" I ask Alby

"Nope" he says moving aside, letting us in that Sunday afternoon.

Minho was spending a so called few hours at practice while I popped to Jess house. Her mom answered saying she wasn't in although I call bullshit on that so I text Newt saying I was free and that Minho should be back so we met up and here we are though Minho wasn't back yet.

 

We get to Minho's room, Newt turning his light on and I close the door behind us and sit on his bed, dropping my bag to the floor as I bring my phone to my ear as it dialed Minho.

"Hey there sexy" He greets and I roll my eyes

"Where are you?" I ask

"Having a smoothie with Ben, why?" he asks and I sigh

"You said you'd be back by now, me and Newt are at yours" I say

"Oh shit, ok I'll head home now"

"No Minho, don't rush back for us, spend time with Ben we'll just play xbox or something, we can live without you" I state not wanting him to rush back

"I won''t be long either way, text you when I head home?"

"Ok"

"Ok, warm the bed up for me" he says and I smile

"Don't count on it"

Minho laughs and I smile as Newt spins on Minho's computer chair in front of me to amuse himself

"Alright, see you in about 20"

"See ya" I say and put the phone down

"What, no I love you?" Newt asks and I kick him though he dodges with a spin of the chair and bobs his tongue out as he faces me on his spin but he keeps going and I grab the arm of the chair stopping him and we both smile at each other

"Bet I can kick your arse on Tekken" I say with a competitive eyebrow raise and he smirks

"You're on"

 

Newt sets the xbox up and we both pick our players, me being Elisa and Newt being King

"So what do I get when I kick you're ass?" He asks

"You wont win!" I state

"That confident huh, I take it the bets are high?" he asks as I land the first hit

"I'm poor as fuck anyway so moneys off the tables, less you want to bet 2 dollars?" I ask and he smirks

"How about I get a back rub if I win?" Newt suggests glancing my way as he takes off a fair amount of damage from a powerful kick. He raises his eyebrows as I frown

"Fine"

"So what do you want?" He asks and I'm tempted to say you but stop myself last second, though my mouthe's open as if to speak

"What?" he asks and I close my mouth instantly

"I dunno" I admit trying for Elisa's special but he hits me one button from done and I growl and fly kick him

"Ok I got it, If I win you have to buy my drinks the rest of the uni week" I say

"So what, 5 teas, I can live with that" he says and I laugh

 

I win the first fight, making Newt say best of 3 and Newt won the second so now we was neck and neck. I was one hit away from ending his miserable life on Tekken and I had at least 3 more hits when Newt pulls out a move I hadn't seen him use once and bang, I'm dead in one.

"What!?" I excaim putting the pad down and he smiles proudly at me

"That was cheating, you can't pull a secret move out at the very end!" I say

"Yes I can and I did and I kicked your ass making me the winner" he says and I frown

"I call a rematch"

"Not happening!"

I pout and Newt laughs

"I have a back rub token and guess what?" he says and I look at him still annoyed

"I'm using it now" he says getting up and my pout gets bigger

"Oh stop with the pouting" he says grabbing my hand and pulling me up

"It's gonna suck, I don't do back rubs" I state as we head for the bed

"It's not a massage or anything complex, Here I'll demonstrate what I want and you copy?" he asks and I shrug thinking it would make things easier as I mutter how much I hate making bets with a cheater, Newt just laughing and telling me to lie on my stomach

"Ok if I pull your top up a little?" he asks

"Yeah"

He pulls it up half way up my back and I feel his fingernails connect with my back and I jump and stare at him.

He laughs

"Let me guess, scratching turns you on, don't worry it's not deep, just light, here" he says and he places his nails on my back again and very lightly drags them up my back and round and down making a circle before criss-crossing around my back and I literally moan and sink in to the sheets. the light dragging of his nails felt incredible on my back and I never wanted it to end

"Nice right?" he asks and I just nod, scared I'll moan and embarrass myself if I open my mouth and he chuckles

"Now it's my turn" and his nails are gone and I want to cry.

I sit up letting my top fall and sigh

"That was awesome, I could fall to sleep easily from that" I say and Newt smiles

"I used to have these nightmares as a kid, I dunno I think I watched a scary film a bit too young and thought that some axe wielding monster was going to appear from the shadows and chop me in to tiny pieces, my mom would sit with me and she'd rub my back just like that and I'd be able to fall asleep easily, it's weird I know but it's just comforting, you know, makes me think of home and be that little less home sick plus it feels good in general, haven't had one in years"

I smile, getting to learn more about my new best friend and I order him to lie down and take his shirt off and he puts his arms under the pillow and faces the right as I sit besides his naked back and start to lightly run my nails all over his back in random patters like he did to me.

"You and your mom close?" I ask

"Yeah, really close, I miss her loads, can't wait to go home for Christmas" he says lightly, my nails already affecting him, relaxing his whole body completely.

"I'm going home for Christmas too, what days are you there?" I ask

"I don't know yet, think my moms booking the flights next week" he says closing his eyes

"My moms booking mine in a few days, She wants me to leave the 20th and come back the 30th"

"You live in London right so you'd be catching the plane to and from Heathrow?" He asks

"Yeah"

"Ill text my mom and ask her to book the same flights and times as your mom, give them each others numbers, see if it's possible" he says and I smile huge at that

"Really, you'd do that so we can fly together?" I ask

"Yeah why not, were besties right" I smile and then Newt sighs contently as I scratch down his spine and I smile

After about 20 minutes I swap hands as my arm was aching and Newt shifts, I wasn't sure if he was asleep or not but he murmers, sounding very close to sleep saying I can stop if I want. I whisper its fine and he sighs again as I continue the back rub.

"Best bet ever" he murmers causing me to laugh before it goes quiet again and I just continue my work.

 

He's completely out come another 10 minutes and I stop and just watch him sleep for a while, smiling to myself like a weirdo.

Minho arrives back just a few minutes later and I put my finger to my lips as soon as he enters the room and point at Newt.

"He ok?" Minho whispers to me as he closes his door as quietly as he can

"And why is he topless, he got a fever?" I smile at Minho's caring nature and shake my head

"He won a bet and I gave him a back rub and he fell to sleep"

Minho looks bewildered for a bit and I couldn't blame him, it did sound odd

"Thats adorable" he finally mutters and pulls me up from sitting on the bed to in his strong arms and I melt in to him and he smiles down at me

"I missed you" he says

"Really?" I ask "You saw me this morning"

"Yeah I lied, I missed Newt, I thought about you once if that counts" he teases and I give him the evillest evils I could muster and he chuckles silently kissing my head

"Your cute when you're angry" he says letting me go

We sit in the living room for a few hours letting Newt rest undisturbed.

I tell Minho about our plans of flying together when we go home for Christmas break and he says he likes the idea before we decide to head up to bed, Newt still asleep though he had curled into a ball, taking up the middle of the bed.

Me and Minho smile at the blond and both shed our clothes and each climb into bed besides him.

Newt wakes us both up the next morning, walking back into the room already dressed.

"Whoa, what?" Minho says, not used to waking up after people and Newt laughs

"Time to get up you lazy shanks!" he says and I laugh as Minho throws a pillow at him.

 

"I'll meet you at the track" I say to Newt when we leave our class. He nods and I head upstairs to the art floor, Jess' top in my bag.

I head into the class room me and Jess went in to when we came for the UV paint.

Teresa was in their, sat at an isle painting.

"Hey, what brings you to the art block?" She asks glancing my way

"I need to borrow some paint" I say holding the top up and she looks at me confused so I explain my idea to her.

 

As I start painting on the T-shirt with paint I knew would wash out Thomas appears, he pauses for a second as he sees me sat up a table near Teresa painting.

"Hey" he says to us both walking over to us

"Hey" Teresa says as I smile at the guy.

"Wow that's coming along really good!" Thomas says looking at Teresa's painting.

 

Once I was done writing sorry on to Jess top I get up and step besides Thomas looking at Teresa's work.

 

It was a sketch of Thomas and she was now adding paint to his face.

"Wow, you have talent girl!" I say and Thomas smiles

"Thank you" she says happily

"So I never actually asked, how long you two been together?" I ask

"2 months and 3 days" Thomas says and Teresa gives him a surprised smile

"Wow, he's a keeper!" I say to Teresa

"You're telling me" she smiles

"So who's the apology shirt for?" Thomas asks

"Oh, Jess"

"What you do?" Teresa asks

"Didn't you see Isaac kiss her?" Thomas says, hands out

"Oh, yeah" teresa says puling a face and I frown

"I think everyone saw it" I mutter sadly

"Bet it's causing troubles for you and Min" Teresa says

"There not actually together" Thomas tells her and Teresa rolls her eyes

"Sure, and I can't paint" Teresa says, which was a blatant lie and I find myself smiling

"Ok fine, you got me, were not just friends" I state

"See, I told you there was more to it!" Teresa says, pointing her paint brush at Thomas and he rolls his eyes

"So what is it, you're fucking right?" Teresa asks and I smile

"Knew it!" She says and I laugh

"I trust you two to keep that to yourself" I say and Thomas zips his mouth as Teresa smiles

"Come on, I'll show you to her class if you want?" Thomas offers

"Thanks" I say

"It's no problem, come on" he says heading for the door.

I give Teresa a smile before I leave the room and me and Thomas head down the hallway together

"So, you and Newt, you're just friends?" Thomas asks and I look at him

"Yeah, why?" I ask

Thomas shrugs, putting his hands in his trousers

"I dunno, I just, you both seem really close, with Jess all over Minho Friday I thought you was actually going to hook up with Newt"

"Really?" I ask surprised

"Yeah, it's actually Sonia's fault for getting it into my head, she pointed out you'd make a cute couple on Friday when you was dancing with him and I could totally see it" I laugh

"But now I know you and Minho are friends with benefits I see that's totally stupid" he says shaking his head and I laugh

"It's complicated" I say and his eyes grow wide

"Complicated, how" he says as we stop

"This Jess' room?" I ask

"yeah" He says, looking confused for a moment. I smile and enter the room, Thomas waiting outside

In Jess' class she wasn't there but some of her class mates told me where her seat was so I put the top on her table and leave the room, Thomas shutting the door behind me.

"Thanks for that"

"No problem, so complicated huh?" He pries as we start walking back to Teresa

"Can I trust you to keep it to yourself?" I ask stopping him in the hall and facing him

"Yeah,English you can totally trust me" I laugh

"Then call me Emily"

"OK Emily, shoot" I smile and roll my eyes at his enthusiasm

"Minho and Newt, they kinda court both ways" I say and Thomas nods

"I knew Minho did, had no idea Newt likes guys though"

"Yeah, he has good taste too" I say winking and carry on walking. He pulls a face looking confused before running to catch up to me

"So, Minho, Newt, what, they also like each other or something"? He asks

"Something like that" I say and Thomas looks just as confused

"Confusing right" I say and he nods as we reach the room

"Well I'm going to go, remember Thomas, secret" I say and nod towards Teresa, telling him not to even tell her. He nods and then smiles and I return it

"See ya Teresa" I call

"See ya Em" She shouts and I smile at Thomas

"Come run sometime" I say as I'm walking away

"Err, yeah, will do" Thomas calls before walking back into Teresa and I find myself smiling to myself. I enjoyed talking to Thomas, and confusing the hell out of him.

 

 

 

"So Newt's hanging with Zart at Fry's meaning we have a few hours to ourselves" Minho says as I close his bedroom door behind us after Uni that day

"Naked twister?" He asks and I roll my eyes, his t-shirt already being pulled over his head

"You gonna give me all the juicy details about you and Newt?" I ask walking over to Minho, eyeing his gorgeous figure as he stands there topless.

Minho arches a brow as I run my hands down to his joggers, slipping my hand under the elastic of his boxers and he bites his lip.

"You actually want to know?" he asks as I grab his length in my hand. He let's out a breath and I smile

"Of course, Newt won't give me the details but I know you will" I say and push him so he falls, sitting on the edge of the bed

Minho pulls the remainder of his clothes off to give me better access to him and I kneel in front of him on the floor, taking ahold of him.

"I think you just like to hear me talk about Newt everytime we have sex" Minho says as I stroke him

"I was just promised details and you haven't delivered" I say innocently and he laughs, grabbing my arms and pulling me up to him on the bed.

He pushes me, forcing me to lie on the bed and he hovers over me, putting his hand up my t-shirt and under my bra to cup me. He really had a thing for boobs and ass, he couldn't just be content with one, guess that's why he's bi, greedy!

"Let's just say if I had to pick who's moan is sexier I'd have a really hard time deciding" Minho says, his hand moving down my body. He rubs me over my panties and I sigh, nibbling my lip.

"You should see the guy naked, those loose fitted t-shirts do him no justice" he says, entering a finger into me and I moan as I listen to Minho's voice.

"But then again you should see yourself naked, theres nothing better than that" he says into my ear and I smile

"Suck up!" I say

"You love it!"

I laugh and help him pull my t-shirt off over my head to join his on the floor.

 

When Newt arrives Aris let's the guy in and he stands at the door, drinking in the scene.

I'm sat at the end of the bed in nothing but Minho's soft and fluffy bed robe, my wet hair pinned up and Minho's stood in nothing but a towel as he opens the bedroom window.

"You two have both gotten out the shower, the windows open? the windows never open! wait, you two have just had sex haven't you?" he asks, closing the door behind him and I smile as Newt looks around

"Should I be careful where I sit?" he asks arching a brow and I laugh as Minho taps his shoulder

"There's no where in this room we haven't had sex" Minho says and I put my head in my hands, embarrasing.

Newt chuckles, taking his shoulder bag off and sitting on Minhos computer chair

"yep, there, and the desk" Minho says as Newt leans his elbow on the desk top. Newt doesn't even seem bothered, instead he just rolls his eyes.

 

An hour later were all in bed. I had convinced Minho to put my favourite film on. Avengers, Age Of Ultron.

"Don't cry English!" Minho says during the end of the war in Russia and I glare at Minho who gives me an innocent smile

"Cry, why?" Newt asks

"Something happens in a minute I am royally pissed about" I state and Newt looks clueless

"She fancies Quicksilver" Minho teases and Newt smirks

"He is kinda hot" Newt shrugs

"Oh yeah, the guys good looking but English here loves the guy" Min says and I frown

"I don't love him" I state

"You said you loved him in Kick ass and then fell in love with him when you watched, what was it?"

"Savages!" I say dreamily

"Savages, that's the one, I still haven't seen it yet" Minho says

"What's it about?" Newt asks

"Mexican cartels and two best friends that sell marijuana and have the sexiest girlfriend ever" I state

"She's not as sexy as you" Minho winks and I want to puke

"You haven't even seen the film so how do you know?" I ask and Newt laughs

"Because no ones as sexy as you"

"Oh dear" Newt whispers and I laugh

"What are you after?" I ask as I watch my baby on the tv get gunned down

"Head?" Minho tries and I glare at him and shrug and he smiles as I roll my eyes

"One nice comment and he gets head?" Newt asks me looking disappointed and I pull my brows in

"That wrong?" I ask

"Bloody right it's wrong, make him work for it" Newt says and I laugh as Minho looks at us both worried

"Hey man, you're supposed to be on my side" Min says to Newt and Newt shrugs

"Sorry dude but that's a cheap move!" He says laughing

"Like you wouldn't ask for it if you knew one comment and she'd do it"

"You're making me sound cheap" I mutter but I don't know if I go unheard or not

"I'm more about the giving than the taking" Newt says causing me and Minho to look at the blonde and he's looking at us with a raised brow and a smile, like he's enjoying the reaction yet also a little surprised by it

"Minho can be selfish, it's rare he's in a giving mood" I state and Min frowns

"That's not true!"

"When was the last time you gave me head?" I ask knowing he's only ever given it me once about 2 months ago, were all just about the fucking.

"That time when I ditched Ben to pick you up and bought you here just to eat you out!" Minho says proudly

"Yeah 2 months ago, and you forgot to mention you've only done it once" I state and Minho looks like he's going to explode because he knows he can't win

"You never ask!"

"You should offer"

"Newt said he'd love to" Minho offers and I gasp

"I don't fucking want head, just making a point, moron!"

Minho glares at me trying not to smile and I hear Newt laugh

"You two are amusing, I thought your whole friendship revolved around sex and you've only done that once?" Newt asks surprised

"I don't think I'm that good at it" Minho admits bravely and my heart warms at the man

"You're good alright Min" I admit honestly and he smiles

"Want me to give you both some head time?" Newt asks with a raised brow and amused smirk and I laugh

"No ones having any head, I swear all you guys think about is sex" I state

"Were talking about head, it's different" Minho points out just for the point of arguing and I sigh

"Shut it alright, Pietro's just died, let me mourn without talk of head, please. It's distracting" I say looking back to the telly

"Oh, were distracting you are we, I'm sure we can distract you properly" Minho says with a flirtatious eyebrow wiggle and I bury my head in my hands

"You may be good Min but you're not 'that' good" I say and he smiles

"No but if Newt's all about the giving he must be pretty damn good" I sigh and Newt blushes which is cute

"Then he can give you pointers while I watch the rest of the film, in peace!" I say trying not to smile and Minho looks at Newt almost like he was judging him and I laugh

"If you say I'm good then I don't need pointers from Newt"

"What, you think my pointers aren't good enough for the mighty Minho" Newt teases and I laugh

"Mighty Minho, I am so putting you down in my contacts as that" I say grabbing my phone and Minho frowns

"I just don't think you have any to give that I don't already know about" Minho says acting like he was the best at eating out.

"Really, cause a few minutes ago you said you wasn't any good"

Minho doesn't have a come back and I'm laughing my ass off

"Fine, if you think you're so damn good, lets hear them!" Min demands and Newt looks at him questionably

"Oh I'm curious" I say as Newt looks to me and he sighs

And my god did Newt have pointers, he apparently loves eating a girl out and he got more and more comfortable with us the more we all talked and it turned in to a 20 minute conversation about giving head, the guys even gave me pointers which Minho was excited about, don't know why, he didn't deserve head


	11. Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas has a party and Emily finally get's Newt to herself.

Minho had been texting Thomas since Monday and today, on Thursday, finally Thomas had come to run with Minho and the other runners at dinner.

Teresa sat with me and Newt at the bleachers to watch. Thomas could really run, Minho wasn't exaggerating. Thomas was fast and he looked like he belonged on the track.

Jess walked over and I was surprised when she called me down to the bottom of the steps.

"So I got your apology yesterday" she says looking at her feet as I step up to her

She peers up and I give her a soft smile

"I'm sorry Jess, I like you a lot more than Isaac, more than to lose you as a friend because of something stupid" I state and she sighs

"I still love him and it's hard just seeing him talk to other girls, never mind kiss them" she states sadly

"Have you thought maybe he's a dick that kissed me just to get to you?" I ask her. Minho mentioned it the other day and I though maybe Minho was right, a guy would do that, right?

"I dunno, you're prettier than me" she shrugs looking at her feet again

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did genuinely like you Emily, everyone knows you have a thing with the hottest and best athlete at uni, Isaac likes competition, maybe that's why he got bored of me" She states and I put my hands on her shoulders

"There's nothing unattractive or boring about you Jess, you need to let him go, everyone falls in love more than once, trust me!"

She frowns and looks over to Minho and Newt then back to me

"I bet they hate me for ignoring you, hell I bet you hate me!" She says sadly

"No I don't hate you, I understand and don't blame you for not wanting to speak to me"

"But it was Isaac, even Minho said he was the one that kissed you and you pulled away, I was too angry to see anything other than you both kissing and I'm sorry"

I smile "Minho told you that? that's funny, he was also too angry to see that at first"

"So Minho got angry at you too?" She asks and I tilt my head

"A little, yeah but I think he was mostly angry at Isaac when Newt explained rationally what happened" I say with a smile

"I'm sorry Emily, I was stupid, Isaac shouldn't get between me and my friends, he's a bellend" I laugh

"So, you want to spend dinner with us, Thomas is running?" I ask and she nods and I lead her back up to the guys.

Come the last lap at the finishing line Thomas was ahead of all the runners with just a few seconds behind Minho. We all cheered for Thomas as if it was a real race and Thomas fell backwards on the floor looking exhausted and happy when he passed the finish line and Minho dived on him, giving him a floor hug and the runners laughed. Minho helped him up and they sat with us for dinner.

Teresa also told us about Thomas' secret birthday party this Saturday, although his birthday is the coming Monday. Couldn't get wasted on a Monday now could we.

I was looking forward to it. I hadn't been to a house party since moving over here and Minho said Teresa lived in a wealthy neighbour hood so it was going to be  a kickass party.

So Friday, instead of going to a bar and having a drink to unwind after a long week we sat in Minho's large bed, ate crap and watched all the Iron man movies which turned out to be just as good as a night out if not better. It was definitely cheaper. Jess was also back to texting me everyday too. It was better than her hating me.

Once the last Iron man film was finished Minho goes to use the bathroom and I go through Minhos draw and grab a t-shirt of his to wear for bed.

I really didn't want to sleep in a bra tonight so I turn around and slip my dress off, kicking it across the floor once it falls to my feet. I then unclasp my bra, taking it off and dropping that too. I then pull Minho's t-shirt on and sigh happily.

"Better" I say and turn around to find Newt looking at me

I smile and Newt flashes a small smile before looking away. I sit on the bed and smile as Newt takes his shirt off, slowly unbuttoning each button. I watch as he peels it from his skin, chucking it over to his corner of the room he's seemed to have claimed and I blush as he catches my eyes

His eyebrows pin in and I shake my head and look away smiling. Damn I could never get tired of looking at that guy topless.

Minho finally returns and smiles.

"Both half naked already and I haven't even touched you yet"  Newt snorts a laugh and pushes past him for the bathroom and I climb into bed, stealing the middle before either of the guys can.

Saturday finally arrived. Minho and Newt spent the afternoon at Newts to get ready and hang out before coming to pick me up because I had asked Brenda if I could borrow a dress for Thomas' party today, which I realised was a huge mistake as that's why the guys were at Newt's and I wasn't with them, Brenda had taken it upon herself to take control. Brenda seemed more excited than she should be, chatting away at what I could wear and what bag would go with what hair accessory, it was a little unnerving.

"Brenda I asked for a dress, not a whole new look" I state, standing in her room as she moves around, grabbing things and putting them on her bed.

"Come on, when was the last time you curled your hair, in fact I've never seen you with curls, or with lipstick on, come on, if you don't like what I do you can un-do it or something" She says, waving her curling tongue about and I roll my eyes.

 

An hour later my hair is filled with curls which I've brushed about 8 times so they're not so tight anymore, I have a pinky red lipstick on and a very light bronzer dusted on my cheeks and between my boobs, Brendas idea but it did the trick. I also wore her navy blue skater dress with black dolly shoes and my black leather handbag. I actually looked ok, in fact I thought I looked a little girly but also mature and yet still I looked good. I grab my leather jacket from my room.

"Much better" I say and Brenda laughs

"So, you think Minho's gonna like it?" She asks and I smile

"Minho prefers me naked but sure, he'll like this" I say and Brenda laughs

 

Outside an hour later I leave my house to Minho and Newt stood up his bonnet in the drive waiting for me.

Minho whistles as I walk over to them.

"Holy shit English, you own makeup" Minho says and he holds a curl in his fingers

"How'd this happen?" He asks dropping it as I stand in front of the guys

"Brenda did it, you not like it?" I ask nervously. I actually liked it

"No it's nice, you should let her do your hair more"

I smile and Newt stands up straight

"You look great Emily" I smile and look down hoping to hide my blush and we get in the car to head towards Teresas.

 

We were only 20 minutes late and already the house party looked to be in full swing. The front door was wide open and there were familiar faces in the front garden. It looked like the whole university was invited.

Minho leads the way and we finally find Thomas with Teresa in the kitchen talking to people we didn't know.

"Minho, shit, hey guys, so glad you could come" Thomas says surprised and already a little drunk as he hugs us all.

"Everyone's here, I don't even know half these people" Thomas says to us, slinging his arm around Teresa

"You feel popular?" I ask and he laughs nodding

"Yeah it's weird, by the way there's a pool in the back and a punch bowl in every living room, there's 3!"

"Wow" Newt says smiling, looking around

"Thomas, so my parent's are wealthy, no need to brag about the house" Teresa says and he smiles

Me and Newt pour ourselves some punch, Newt pouring Minho one and then we have a look around the house, stopping to speak to people we know every minute or so.

The house really was huge and Thomas was right, there really was 3 living rooms. People were everywhere, every corner, every seat, even lining hallways and filling the large stairs to the upper floors, it was madness. The music was loud and upbeat, dancing on the walls. I was sure you could hear it half way down the street.

We reach the garden when we spot Harriet and Sonia in the pool with a load of other people, they shout a hello and wave and we sit by the pool talking to them for a while.

We head inside to fill up our empty cups and then Minho introduces me to the whole running team that had showed up. Ethan talked to me about Minho while the others were busy talking Uni.

"So he keeps telling me that you're not together but come on, you hang around with him daily, he's always texting you or on the phone to you if you're not together and you're telling me there is nothing going on between you two?" He says and I roll my eyes

"It's platonic, honestly, were just best friends"

Ethan eyes me suspiciously for a second before sighing

"Seriously?"

"Seriously!" I say and he smiles as Newt gives me a smile which I return

"Oh I get it, you have your eye on blondie, does Minho know?" Ethan asks

"I don't have my eye on Newt, he's also a friend" I say

"So you're single?" He asks

"And it's staying that way!" I say and walk away, standing next to Minho and text Jess wondering where she was. She said she was coming tonight.

 

 

Minho's friends get out some whisky and a few cases of beers and we sit on the sofa. I have a few drinks of whisky from Scott but stay away from the beer. After I've had enough of the strong stuff I grab me and Newt another cup of punch and then Teresa drags me to dance with her and a few of her friends.

"So you're this Emily girl?" One of her ginger friends asks me

"So you've heard about me, good or bad?" I ask and she laughs

"Good, you're the one that's always hanging out with Minho, right"

"Er, yeah" I say and Teresa smiles

"So, is their really nothing going on between you two, like, is he seeing anyone?"

"She fancies him" Another friend says

"Like you lot don't" She shoots back and I laugh

"Seriously though, he's single right?" She asks me and I smile and nod

"Yeah, he's single, I just don't think he's currently looking" I say and Teresa gives me a sly smile.

"I hate to burst your bubble but I think there is someone  Minho wants" One girl says

"Who?" I ask, trying not to sound jealous

"Ok, don't all look now but Minho and his cute blond friend have been sat alone on that sofa for the past minute drooling over you" She says to me and we all stop dancing and look over

"That wasn't very subtle" Teresa says as Minho waves over at us and then looks away and I find myself blushing, along with Newt who's now looking at the floor.

"I think you have your work cut out for you" Teresa says with a smile and I look at her

"There going to be fighting over you" The ginger says sadly and I look back over to my best friends with a sad smile and look back to the girls as we continue dancing. They were both watching me. I look at Teresa's friends properly, they were all pretty and yet they were both looking at me.

"Wipe that smile off your face and go and get em" Teresa says, slapping my arse and I laugh and head over to the guys.

"Hey boys" I say and sit between them

"Hey" Newt says quietly and Minho smiles.

"Whatever they said, I don't know what there talking about" Minho says shaking his head

"Really" I say amused

"They said you was staring at the ginger girls ass" I tease and Minho frowns

"Ok, that's bullshit, I was actually staring at your ass, and those little curls bouncing when you danced" he says and I roll my eyes

I nudge him playfully and he passes me another whisky

"No, I'm already feeling drunk, one more and I'll be wasted"

 

"Whoo!" Minho yells, picking me up and spinning me around in one of the many living rooms that's been turned in to a dance floor. I laugh and hold on to him when he puts me down so I don't fall over and Newt grips my thighs from behind me. I laugh and Minho smiles at Newt.

"Someone's wasted!" Minho says

"I'm not that wasted, mostly dizzy, no thanks to you" I shout over the deafening music and Minho laughs

Minho then spots someone and yells be right back, leaving me and Newt to carry on dancing.

He returns a few minutes later with a smile

"Teresa said we can have one of the bedrooms to crash cause I'm too drunk to drive" Minho says and I realise I hadn't even thought about that

"Which one?" Newt asks

"Any, I guess" and then he moves to Newt to whisper in his ear and then he slaps Newts ass. Newt looks taken back for a minute and Minho nods and walks off

"Where is he going?" I ask

"Erm, to find Ben, he erm, wants us to pick the room with the biggest bed" Newt says and I laugh

"Why am I not surprised" I say and take Newt's hand

"Let's go claim the best one before they all go" I say and Newt nods and we head upstairs, stepping over drunken people and worming our way down a hall way.

We open the first door to find a couple making out on the bed

"Sorry" I mutter and close the door and we head on to the next room. It was empty and had a double bed, unlike the first one we looked at, they were clearly in a rush to get laid. I walk inside and look around, turning a lamp on next to the bed. It was a normal size, considering the size of the house. The left wall was filled up with a wardrobe and opposite that was the double bed with 2 night stands either side and a small chair under a window on the first wall you see when you enter. There was another door at the end of the room on the same wall the bedroom door was on, I open it curiously to see a small bathroom. I whistle and turn to look at Newt who's stood in the middle of the room looking around

"En suit" I mutter poshly and he smiles

"Wonna hold the room and I'll go and grab all our jackets and bags from the out house?" He asks and I nod and sit on the end of the bed as he leaves the room. I lie back and take a deep breath. the room was spinning and I laugh to myself. I really am wasted. I get up and head to the small bathroom and look in the mirror. I narrow my eyes at myself. Brenda and her damn make up, why did I agree to it. I'll admit though I looked good. I decide against splashing my face and instead have a drink of water and head back inside the bedroom to wait for Newt. At least with our stuff here no one would steal the room, hopefully.

He returns with our stuff and plops it on the bed and I stand up ready to leave when Newt looks at me.

"What?" I ask

He sighs and pulls out a rubber from his back pocket, holding it up with unamused eyes

I'm taken back for a minute. He bought me up here to have sex? I had no idea Newt would do that, then again I didn't care but then I remember Minho's whispering and him slapping the exact pocket Newt pulled the foil packet from and I laugh as I realise the look in Newt's eyes was annoyance at our best friend Minho.

"Minho gave you that didn't he?" I ask and he lobs it on the bed

"Yep"

"Good" I say smiling as I pull Newt over to me thanks to the liquid confidence running through my system. I didnt care how this happened I was just happy it was happening. He kisses back though I can tell he's holding back and finally he pulls away and looks at me.

"You sure you want this, you're drunk, I don't want you to think-"

"Oh please" I say cutting him off

"We both want this, drunk or not right?" I ask and he shrugs and I smile as he pushes a curl from my face and I smile in his arms

"When did this get so fucked up?" he asks with a smile

"Since the day you met Minho" I say and Newt chuckles and then he smiles at me and my heart starts doing cartwheels. It was going to happen, I was going to have sex with Newt.

His lips capture mine first this time and he steps back, his hands on my lower back bringing me with him. We bump into the bed and Newt falls back, landing softly on his ass and I lean down standing between his legs to kiss him.

His hands slide slowly down my back and down the curve of my ass and when they reach my thighs he's pulling me on to his lap. I laugh as we pull away and he smiles, tilting his head to kiss me again, his right hand on my cheek as his other holds my bare thigh. I decide to make use of my own hands by grabbing the hem of his t-shirt and we pull apart momentarily so I could pull the thing over his head and throw it to the floor. Newt swipes over my lips with his tongue asking for access so I open my mouth to let him in and moan into the kiss as he grips my ass, pulling me down on to him. Heat rushes throughout my body and my legs feel weak. My god this guy was sexy when he took control.

I start rocking my hips and I feel him through his jeans and moan again.

"You sure about this?" he asks pulling his lips away and I nod my head

"Yes, I've wanted to do this for a very long time" I say and Newt smiles, the biggest I've seen today and he grabs my hips and picks me up and places me lightly on the bed and he looks down at me, drinking me in.

"You look beautiful" he says and I roll my eyes though I'm smiling

I pull on the handles of Brendas dress, not wanting to stain it for her and push it down my body and kick it away, lying there in my matching black underwear. It wasn't like Newt hasn't seen me half naked before, I sleep in just my panties and a short t-shirt most night but this was different, it felt different. Newt was taking me in and it relaxed me. Other times he'd keep eye contact, I used to think Newt was only interested in Minho sexually until we shared our first 'real' kiss. I felt sexy and good about myself and Newt clearly liked what he saw. He finally steps forward and I go for the button on his jeans deciding I wanted to see this guy in all his glory. His t-shirt was still besides the bed so I didn't feel as naked although alcohol really was a confidence booster all of it's own.

He yanks his trousers down once I unzip him and I roll my eyes with him leaving his boxers on but before I can try to remove them he's kicking away his trousers and pulling at my legs causing me to fall back.

Newt falls forward over me, putting his arms out to save him crashing down on me and I yelp and laugh as I wrap my legs around his waist, his boner pressed against my pussy lips, just our underwear keeping us apart. Newt grabs the foil packet from the end of the bed and places it on the bed side table and hovers over me leaning up more, giving more for my eyes to see. My breath catches at Newt being on top of me. This time he was between my open legs and this time he wasn't keeping his lower half away, we were finally going to do this.

His hands roam my stomach, sides and arms as he kisses me before he runs them down the outside of my things, pulling them so I wrap my legs around him tightly. He pushes his body against mine and a small ripple of pleasure runs through me at the feel of him and just knowing he's hard for me. I grab his lower back and pull him in, breaking our lips apart to lean my head back. Newt places light kisses on my neck as he starts moving in slow light thrusts, just teasing as his cock brushes me. I pant and clench my lower muscles, god I needed him. His lips turn to teeth on my neck and he bites down and I gasp.

He pulls away after only a few seconds and kisses the place a bruise was certain to form and his lips are back on mine, his tongue forcing it's way in to my mouth and taking away all means to think. I can only lie there, letting his tongue dominate mine as he's pushing himself against me in teasing thrusts.

"Newt" I pant out and he looks at me, his eyes clouded with ardour, making my body shiver with anticipation of what's to come.

Newt doesn't need me to say anything else, he knows what I want, what we both want. He grabs the condom on the side and kneels up. His hands reach for the band of his boxers but then he looks at me

"You sure this is what you want?" His breath uneven and his chest raising and falling heavily.

"Yes!" I say sternly and impatiently and he pushes his boxers down, releasing his hard cock. I just stare as I watch him roll the rubber over himself with ease and my pussy clenches at the thought of him being quite experienced. 

He puts the empty wrapper back on the side and climbs back on top of me and ges straight for my black panties. I lean up, allowing him to slide them off of me as I unhook my bra. I pull it off and Newt instead of just getting comfortable between my legs leans up to look at me. I blush under his gaze, taking everything in.

Then he's smiling almost lovingly before his lips are back on mine, making my heart beat unevenly. One minute he's looking at me like he wants to devour me and then the next like he wants to make love to me. His kisses are heated and his tongue leaving promises of what he wants to do with me causing my mind to stop over thinking every look he gives me. He pushes his hard member against me, it sliding between my lips and brushing against my bundle of nerves, I gasp and grip on to him and he kisses my cheek before looking back and resting his chest on mine to get closer.

We look at each other, knowing what was about to happen, Neither of us back down and I bite my lip as he finally pushes himself inside of me, slow and deep. I gasp and my head flies back and Newt let's out a raspy "fuck"

His arms are each side of my head on the pillow and he looks at me, his eyes questioning. I push up in to him to give him his answer and he closes his eyes and pants and then his face is buried in my neck and he's thrusting in to me. I hold oto his back with one hand, my other clinging to his soft blond hair.

I clench around him causing more mouthy pants and gasps from the man on top of me and I cling to him. Minho was right, there's something extremely sexy about Newt's moans and pants and I suddenly want to take control. I push him and we land on our sides and Newt looks at me confused. I smile and put my hands on his chest, pushing him on to his back and try to keep him inside of me as I get comfortable on top of him. He looks so flustered, his hair sticking up in places and looking even sexier now he's underneath me, his hands gripping my hips and I start to rock on top of him, my pussy clenching around him as I move fast. Newt's head goes back and he moans what sounds like a mixture of fuck and my name.

 

The musics still blaring away and laughter can be heard from the large house but right now I'm just fixated on Newt and the way he's making me feel. I moan and close my eyes and I rock faster and harder and Newt's grip on my hips are sure to leave marks. My orgasm creeps closer, I'm so close, I push myself down harder and rotate my hips, keeping the angle thats making my toes curl.

"Newt, I'm so close" I say in a pant in a warning. He pushes up in to me and my insides explode, I grip him underneath me and moan at the electric current rushing through my body, numbing the rest of my body as pleasure over takes me. I collapse on to his chest and his hands wrap around my back and he kisses my head.

"You ok?" he asks and I smile

"I'm awesome" I say and Newts suddenly pushing me and now he's hovering above me and he's capturing my lips with his as he thrusts deep inside of me. I moan, breaking away from the kiss, my insides sensitive, every thrust is sending waves of pleasure through out my body. I just grip him, lying there until he gives one last thrust and breathes in to my neck before he relaxes his body and rolls off me so not to crush me.

I pant and push my hair back and look at Newt. He looks at me and we both smile.

We lie there for a few minutes until Newt gets up, taking the condom off and walking into the bathroom in the nude, giving me a great view of his ass and I give an exhausted smile and close my eyes.

 

Suddenly the bedroom door opens and I grab for the blanket in a blind panick as I'm naked and give a relieved sigh when I see it's Minho. He smiles and closes the door behind him

"I'm being the middle spoon!" He says and I laugh releasing the blanket and falling back down on to the soft mattress beneath me.

"You have sex hair" Minho mutters leaning over me, blocking the bathroom light and I just smile and my smile grows when I feel his lips on my forehead.

I decide to push myself up and go straight to the bathroom to clean myself up. Minho and Newt had now seen me naked, what's the point in being shy about it.

Newt leaves the bathroom with a smile as I enter and I hear Newt and Minho laughing which brings another smile to my face, especially when I look through the open door to see Minho patting Newt on the shoulder. I shake my head and look into the mirror. I was high on Newt and alcohol and really happy I realised.

After peeing and washing my hands and face Minho enters the bathroom, completly naked, I just smile looking at his ass

"Hows this thing work?" he asks climbing into the bath tub to look at the shower.I shrug as Newt walks in. He rolls his eyes at Minho's nudeness but he helps him figure out the shower and then Newt washes his face and we share a smile.

"Should you really be showering drunk?" Newt asks sounding a little worried

"Aww, you worried bout me Newty?"

Newt scoffs and I also scoff but not at them, at the fact were all naked standing in the bathroom watching Minho shower, it was absurd, yet highly arousing.

"You two joining me or what?" he asks and I look back at the shower

"Were not all fitting in their!" I say suppressing a yawn and walking out of the bathroom. I look at the wardrobe considering weather to put something on to sleep on but then just think fuck it and climb in to bed, too tired to do anything else and I listen as Minho talks Newt in to having a shower with him.

They both climb in to bed a few minutes later, naked and all clean and Minho pushes me over, claiming the middle of the bed but I was already half asleep.

A mouth is on mine and I kiss back, tasting Minho and smile and then he pulls away and cuddles up to Newt and whispers a good night to us all and I find myself smiling.

This is the start of something crazy and yet truly beautiful.

 

I wake up the next morning and moan instantly, my head was pounding and the curtains were way too thin letting all light shine down on me like god was punishing me. I turn and realise Minho wasn't in bed and it's then I realise what that noise was, it wasn't raining, Minho was just taking a leak. I moan again and shuffle over to Newt to bury my head in his chest to use him as a shield from the sun.

The bathroom door opens and Minho laughs.

"Thief" He says, getting back in to bed, grabbing my hips and pushing his still naked form firmly against mine, no boner, for once and I sigh feeling content wedged between two gorgeous naked guys. I could stay here forever.

Newt sighs then, scrunching his eyes tight before they open and he looks at me confused, expecting to see Minho and I smile and he returns it.

"Morning love" he says and I smile and he leans forward to kiss me and morning breath be damned I kissed the guy back.

 

 

I bring my right hand up to hold the back of Newts head as we kiss. His tongue comes in to play causing me to smile in to the kiss and I soon find my body responding to Newt's kisses. I know I should push him away before I want to rape him but I just didn't have the willpower to, he was so sexy when he wakes up all disheveled with his sleepy voice and ruffled hair, how could I resist. 

I gasp when I feel a hand cup my pussy and then my eyes snap open a second later when I recognise the hand to belong to Minho, his dick now poking my ass. Newt pulls away and looks to Minho and so do I. He's smiling from his position on my left, lying on his side, his hand rubbing deliciously against me and I buckle under him, trying not to moan and feel a blush cover my cheeks at the embarrassment of what he's doing with Newt watching although my pussy betrays me at the excitement of it all.

"Why'd you stop" he says to Newt and Newt smiles and starts kissing me again, this time with more force and I'm powerless to stop it. Minho's fingers are dipping down, rubbing my wetness and I moan in to Newts mouth.

"Wait" I say through kisses and Newt pulls away again

"What's wrong?" Minho asks in that sexy way where he knew exactly what was wrong 

"Minho!" I gasp breathlessly as I gripon to Newt as a single finger slides inside of me.

"I love it when you say my name" he says and I look at Newt as he watches Minho's hand and I close my eyes, my blush getting bigger

"It's not like you to be shy" Minho says

"Fuck you!" I say and he chuckles, pulling his finger out and then slowly inside of me again causing me to gasp

 

 

Suddenly teeth are nibbling at my neck to my right and I moan when I see nothing but blond hair, Newt's face hidden in my neck.

"Oh fuck" I whimper, closing my eyes and biting my lip.

This was the best I've ever felt. My skin felt like it was on fire and everywhere they touched felt hyper sensitive to their touch. The excitement of both of them doing these things to me, together had me close already, it was shameful, embarrassing but fuck me I was close.

"Min" I gasp as another finger enters me and I grip both boys as I tried hard to keep my body still. Newt was now kissing my neck, sucking and nibbling on occasion and his hand held my side firmly, as if to stop me from wiggling beneath them.

"Stop holding back!" Minho says in my ear and my body shudders and he enters another finger, pushing in to me at an angle and I grab his hand and push my body in to his hand, my mouth open and yet no moan escaped as my body shook with a short but strong orgasm. I come back panting and sweaty and Newt pulls away from my neck, his hand staying on my stomach and Minho removes his fingers, wiping my juices on the bed sheets.

I glare at Minho and he laughs

"Good morning" Minho says with a wink and I close my eyes and laugh and then look to Newt. 

He smiles shaking his head, even he couldn't believe that had just happened.

"I hate you both!" I say and Minho jumps off the bed, his boner be damned.

"No you don't" he says and goes in to the bathroom for his morning shower and most likely to take care of his own problem.

I wipe the sweat from my forehead as Newt get's out of bed too, also with a boner and I chuckle to myself as Newt gets changed.

I collapse back on to the soft pillows and cum stained sheets and smile with my eyes closed, my hangover at the back of my mind.

This was weird and beautiful, crazy, amazing, exciting and a little fucked up but it was ok we didn't talk about it and it was, really, it was!

Our friendship overpowered everything and I knew that whatever this was it was the start of something amazing and I couldn't wait for what was in store for the three of us.

 

 

 


End file.
